


He’s got to save him

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: - Jak to jest być dziwką? - usłyszał spokojny, ale drwiący głos.(…)- Lubisz to, prawda? - sapnął, gdy tancerz otarł się o jego rosnącą erekcję - Pokazywać swoje ciało innymi. Sprzedawać je jak kawałek mięsa. Dziwię się, że inni was chcą. Jesteście jak brudne szmaty, brzydzę się was.AlboGdzie Louis chce tylko zapewnić dobre życie swojemu dziecku, a Harry ocenia innych nie znając ich historii.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł nie należy do mnie. Oddała mi go anexsol (http://anexsol.tumblr.com/)(ponieważ ona nigdy by się za to nie wzięła, a ja jej marudziłam, że nie mam co pisać :P), a zainspirował ją teledysk do piosenki Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie.

Duży neonowy napis było widać już z końca ulicy. Stukot czarnych sztybletów, zderzających się z chodnikiem, roznosił się po okolicy, gdy wysoki mężczyzna zmierzał do klubu. Zręcznie omijał kałuże, które powstały na skutek wcześniejszego deszczu. Zatrzymał się przy wejściu, znajdującym się pod świecącym, różowym napisem i kiwając głową do ochroniarza wszedł do środka. Od razu skierował się do baru, zamawiając piwo i dopiero wtedy zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Na drugim końcu znajdowała się scena główna, a po bokach trzy mniejsze. Wszystkie były zajęte przez młodych mężczyzn, którzy prężyli swoje nagie ciała w rytm muzyku, przed sporą grupą widzów – a dokładniej grupą napalonych mężczyzn.  
„Dziwki” tak zawsze myślał o osobach, które wystawiały na pokaz swoje ciało, aby zdobyć pieniądze. Co z tego, że oficjalnie w klubie panował zakaz dotykania „tancerzy”, wiedział jednak, że za bardzo dobrą dopłatą, mógłby zrobić z nimi co chce. Wszędzie tak było i ten klub raczej nie był wyjątkiem. Dlaczego więc odwiedzał takie miejsca, skoro brzydził się takim zachowaniem? Proste, szukał rozrywki i lubił w ten sposób zabijać czas. Możecie nazwać go hipokrytą, ale w ogóle go to nie ruszy.  
Uważnie skanował wzrokiem wszystkich tancerzy, zastanawiając się, którego tym razem wybrać na prywatny pokaz. Na jednej z bocznych scen dostrzegł drobnego chłopaka. Jego karmelowa czupryna była roztrzepana i mieniła się od brokatu. Miał typowo kobiecą budowę ciała, co spodobało się kędzierzawemu. Jego pośladki opinały srebrne, wycięte bokserki, a klatkę piersiową przysłaniał tego samego koloru crop top. Wypinał się przed dość sporą grupą mężczyzn, pozwalając, aby ci wsadzali mu za bieliznę pieniądze. Musiał być nowy, ponieważ Harry po raz pierwszy go tutaj widział i już wiedział, że to on będzie jego dzisiejszą ofiarą.  
*****  
Wszedł do garderoby, ciesząc się chwilą wytchnienia. Miał już dość uśmiechania się i machania tyłkiem przed grupą obleśnych mężczyzn. Ale czy miał wybór? Owszem, jednak potrzebował pieniędzy, a tutejsza wypłata i napiwki, dawały całkiem dobrą sumę, dzięki której mógł opłacić rachunki i przetrwać cały miesiąc. Ciężko znaleźć dobrze płatną pracę, będąc tylko po szkole średniej. Zaczął studiować, jednak w połowie drugiego roku, sprawy się trochę pokomplikowały, przez co został zmuszony zrezygnować ze szkoły. Miał jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mógł wrócić na uczelnię.  
Zajął jedno z wolnych miejsc, przy rzędzie luster. Sięgnął po butelkę wody, chcąc zaspokoić pragnienie. Gdy butelka została w połowie opróżniona, odłożył plastik i podniósł się z twardego krzesał, kierując się do drzwi prowadzących na salę główną. Teraz przyszedł czas, aby zabawiać klientów, bądź dla nich zatańczyć jeśli zamówią prywatny pokaz. Ledwo przekroczył próg, gdy obok niego pojawił się Liam. Był tutejszym ochroniarzem, jego zadaniem było pilnować, aby namolni faceci nie pozwalali sobie na zbyt wiele. Po jego minie widział, że coś się stało.  
\- Lou, prywatny pokaz – w jego oczach widział współczucie, czego nie rozumiał. W końcu to nie pierwszy raz, gdy szatyn musi to robić.  
Skinął głową i podążył za Paynem. Weszli w długi korytarz, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi, prowadzące do pokoi na prywatne pokazy. Przy każdym z nich stał ochroniarz, na wszelki wypadek, jakby potrzebna była interwencja.  
Zatrzymali się przed jedynym wolnym pokojem, nim jednak Louis wszedł, zatrzymała go dłoń Liama, zaciskająca się na jego przedramieniu.  
\- To Styles – mruknął cicho, tak by nikt nie słyszał – Cokolwiek powie, nie słuchaj go. Nie bierz jego słów do siebie, on tylko myśli, że wie, jak tutaj to wygląda. A tak nie jest. Taka mała rada – posłał mu lekki uśmiech, chcąc dodać szatynowi otuchy. Poluźnił swój uścisk i pozwolił, aby ten zniknął za drewnianą powłoką.  
Pokój był mały, kwadratowy z grafitowymi ścianami. Na podłodze rozciągała się bordowa wykładzina, a naprzeciwko wejścia, podobnego koloru stała kanapa. Na środku pomieszczenia przymocowana była rura. Gdy tylko Louis przekroczył próg, światło zostało przyciemnione, jedynie kilka punktowych lamp było skierowanych na rurę i przestrzeń pomiędzy nią a kanapą. Z głośników popłynęła klubowa muzyka.  
Powolnym krokiem (starając się, by był, jak najbardziej zmysłowy) ruszył na środek. Mężczyzna siedział na kanapie, uważnie obserwując jego ruchy, gdy mniejszy z nich tańczył przy rurze – wijąc się i wypinając. Nie rozumiał o co chodziło Liamowi. Klient wydawał się nieszkodliwy, ani razu się nie odezwał. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, gdy zbliżył się do mężczyzny. Dopiero teraz mógł lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Musiał przyznać, że był młody i bardzo przystojny. Krótkie włosy wywijały się na końcówkach, zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z intensywnością, a pełne wargi co chwilę zwilżał językiem.  
\- Jak to jest być dziwką? – usłyszał spokojny, ale drwiący głos. To było dla Louisa, jak uderzenie w policzek. Jasne, nie był zachwycony tym w jaki sposób musiał zarabiać na życie, ale nigdy się w ten sposób nie postrzegał.  
Czy naprawdę klienci uważają, że się puszcza za pieniądze? Oczywiście, wiedział, że jego „zawód” jest źle postrzegany, ale nie sądził, że myślą o nim, jako o dziwce. Przecież w klubie był zakaz dotykania i seksu.  
\- Pozwalasz się pieprzyć obleśnym facetom za trochę grosza – ciągnął dalej, nie przejmując się tym, że zadaje ból Louisowi. W końcu poniekąd o to chodziło. Może to i było okrutne, ale nie przejmował się tym. Uważał, że dziwką nie należy się szacunek.  
Przez lata patrzył, jak jego matka sprzedaje swoje ciało zatracając się w alkoholu i narkotykach. Razem z siostrą byli skazani tylko na siebie. Musieli się sami wychowywać i sobie radzić z trudnościami życia, chociaż byli tylko dziećmi. Właśnie dlatego to robił, nienawiść do matki i tego co robiła, popychała go do takiego zachowania.  
\- Lubisz to, prawda? – sapnął, gdy tancerz otarł się o jego rosnącą erekcję – Pokazywać swoje ciało innymi. Sprzedawać je jak kawałek mięsa. Dziwię się, że inni was chcą. Jesteście jak brudne szmaty, brzydzę się was.  
Słowa mężczyzny bolały, nawet jeśli nie wszystko było prawdą. Nic nie mógł jednak poradzić, że czuł się jak szmata, a łzy kłuły go w oczy. Miał ochotę stąd wybiec i zaszyć w cichym i spokojnym miejscu, aby móc się wypłakać. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, musiał dotrwać do końca, jeśli chciał otrzymać dodatkowe pieniądze do pensji. A w tym miesiącu ich potrzebował, bo miał sporo wydatków.  
\- Chociaż ty jesteś inny, coś w tobie jest. Ciebie chętnie bym zerżnął, ale jak już mówiłem – szmat się nie tykam.  
Kilka minut później (podczas których Harry ciągle mówił, obrażając Louisa), melodia ucichła. Szatyn wrócił do rury i ze spuszczoną głową, czekał, aż mężczyzna opuści pomieszczenie. Gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, osunął się na ziemię, wybuchając płaczem. Teraz rozumiał o czym mówił ochroniarz. Miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Potrzebował tej pracy. Nigdy jej nie lubił, ale po raz pierwszy tak się czuł. Po raz pierwszy czuł się jak śmieć. Położył się na wykładzinie, zwijając w kłębek i wciąż głośno szlochając. W takim stanie znalazł go Liam.  
\- Lou – zbliżył się do szatyna, pomagając mu się podnieść i przytulił do siebie – Tak mi przykro – gładził plecy szatyna, chcąc go uspokoić – Nie przejmuj się jego słowami. Wiem, że potrafi być ostry, nie jesteś pierwszym, którego tak potraktował. Ale pamiętaj, nie jesteś dziwką. Nie sypiasz z klientami, u nas to zabronione. Nie ważne co mówi i myśli, nie zna całej prawdy. Nie zna ciebie i nie zna twojej historii. Nie ma prawa cię oceniać, dlatego nie powinieneś brać do siebie jego słów.  
Wiedział, że w słowach Liama jest dużo prawdy, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że słowa Stylesa wciąż cholernie mocno bolały.  
*****  
Poranek tego dnia, nie był wcale lepszy od poprzednich. Jak zwykle źle spał, odkąd po raz pierwszy tańczył dla Stylesa. Tak, po raz pierwszy, ponieważ od tego czasu zielonooki mężczyzna był jego częstym klientem, za każdym razem zachowując się tak samo, bądź gorzej. Kilka razy, aby bardziej upokorzyć szatyna masturbował się podczas jego tańca. Te spotkania nie kończyły się już płaczem szatyna, mimo to wciąż tak samo bolały. Nie rozumiał zachowania zielonookiego, przecież nic mu nie zrobił. W żaden sposób go nie skrzywdził, aby miał powód by się tak zachowywać. Więc dlaczego ten go aż tak upokarzał?  
Pomimo ciężkiej pobudki i nienajlepszego humoru, postanowił o tym nie myśleć i skupić się na czymś przyjemniejszym. Miał teraz kilka dni wolnego i chciał je spędzić jak najlepiej.  
Po szybkim skorzystaniu z toalety, założył wygodne dresy i skierował swe kroki do niewielkiego pokoiku, który znajdował się naprzeciw jego sypialni. Zielone zasłonki były zaciągnięte, a pod oknem leżał wielki (na 1,5 metra) pluszak – prezent od przyjaciół Zayna i Nialla. Obok wejścia znajdowała się biała komoda, a obok maskotki, w rogu pokoju stało małe łóżko. Brązowa kołdra, z zielonymi listkami unosiła się łagodnie i opadało, podczas spokojnych oddechów małego chłopca, który pod nią spał.  
Uśmiechnął się czule na ten widok i cicho wycofał się z pokoju, nie chcąc budzić synka.  
Mały Alexander Tomlinson miał 3 latka, był owocem związku Louisa i jego narzeczonego – Aidena Grimshawa . Znali się od szkoły średniej, zostając parą w pierwszej klasie. Rodzina Aidena nie popierała tego. Po pierwsze woleli, aby ich syn znalazł sobie dziewczynę, po drugie nie odpowiadał im fakt, że rodzina szatyna ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem. Dlatego też po ukończeniu szkoły, wyjechali do Londynu, aby zacząć studia i spokojnie żyć razem, z dala od rodziny Grimshawa. Niedługo potem okazało się, że zostaną rodzicami, jednak nie cieszyli się długo wspólnym szczęściem. Tomlinson był w 38 tygodniu ciąży, gdy Aiden zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Stres wywołany tą informacją sprawił, że Louis zaczął rodzić. I pomimo tego, że maluch urodził się silny i zdrowy, nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć. Nie było przy nim Aidena – mężczyzny, którego kochał i z którym planował założyć rodzinę. Kilka pierwszych tygodni był dla Louisa koszmarny, działał jak maszyna. Na szczęście miał przy sobie Zayna i Nialla.  
Zayn Malik i Niall Horan, para, która zajmowała mieszkanie naprzeciwko. Szybko złapali wspólny język i niedługo czasu minęło, jak zostali przyjaciółmi. Bardzo wspierali Louisa po śmierci narzeczonego i pomagali w opiece nad małym Alexandrem, gdy szatyn nie był w stanie. W końcu jednak wziął się w garść, pomimo tego, że wciąż cierpiał. Wiedział, że musi być silny dla swojego synka. Pracował w niewielkiej kawiarni, która znajdowała się nieopodal jego mieszkania. Niestety kilka miesięcy temu, z powodu coraz mniejszego zainteresowania, kawiarnia została zamknięta. Kilka tygodni szukał pracy, aż w końcu trafił na ogłoszenie o pracy w klubie, jako tancerz na rurze. Wiedział, że to nie jest odpowiednia praca dla niego, ale potrzebował pieniędzy, a wypłata wydawała się odpowiednia. Podjął się tego, aby zapewnić sobie i synkowi dobre życie. To było teraz dla niego najważniejsze.  
Wrócił do sypialni, odłączają telefon od ładowarki i udał się z nim do kuchni. Był w trakcie przygotowywania sobie herbaty, gdy komórka zawibrowała na blacie informując o przyjściu wiadomości.  
**Niall:** _Śniadanie czeka!;)_  
Uśmiechnął się, kręcą głową i czując przyjemne ciepło na sercu. To było wspaniałe, jak przyjaciele o niego dbali. Nie raz zapraszali go do siebie na posiłki, chcąc zadbać, aby szatyn jadał. Wiedzieli, że Louis nie zawsze zadbał o własny posiłek dla siebie, dlatego próbowali go pilnować.  
Schował telefon do kieszeni dresów i wrócił do pokoju Alexa. Maluch ciągle spał, więc ostrożnie wziął go na ręce, owijając kocem i udał się do mieszkania, znajdującego się naprzeciwko jego. Od razu powitał go wspaniały zapach bekonu i naleśników.  
\- Hej – przywitał się cicho, nie chcąc obudzić syna. Podszedł do kanapy, kładąc na niej chłopca, nim zasiadł do stołu, gdzie czekała już na niego jajecznica z bekonem i kubek herbaty.  
\- Znowu źle spałeś – to nie było pytanie. Wystarczyło, że Zayn spojrzał na zmęczoną twarz Louisa i wory pod oczami, aby wiedzieć, że niewiele spał.  
\- Ciągle męczą cię koszmary przez tego faceta? – Niall westchnął, ze zmartwieniem przyglądając się przyjacielowi.  
\- Po prostu już nie daję rady – pokręcił głową – Wiem, że to co robię…ludzie nie patrzą się na takie osoby dobrze, nawet jeśli, nie sypiam z klientami, ale muszę…potrzebuję tej pracy. Muszę zadbać o Alexa – nie chciał się rozklejać, ale nic nie potrafił poradzić, na to, że jego broda zaczęła drżeć, a oczy się zaszkliły.  
\- Wiemy Lou – ciepła dłoń blondyna, pocieszająco zacisnęła się na jego przedramieniu.  
\- Ale oni nie – wyswobodził się z uścisku Horana i sięgnął po kubek z herbatą.  
\- Nie znają cię. Nic o tobie nie wiedzą, więc ich opinie nie powinny cię interesować – Zayn miał dość patrzenia na załamanego przyjaciela i miał ochotę przywalić mężczyźnie, który w ten sposób traktuje szatyna. Już raz próbował iść do pracy z Louisem, aby pogadać ze Stylesem, jednak Tomlinson ubłagał go, aby tego nie robił, bojąc się, że straci pracę.  
\- Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Po za tym – z westchnieniem, zerknął na kanapę, gdzie smacznie spał trzylatek – Nie chcę, aby się mnie wstydził. Dlatego muszę znaleźć inną, równie dobrze płatną pracę, ale to trudne.  
\- Nie będzie wsty… - Louis przerwał wypowiedź Zayna.  
\- Teraz może nie, ale za kilka lat? Jeśli koledzy odkryją, czym się zajmuję, na pewno będą się z niego śmiali. Nie chcę tego.  
\- Lou – brunet wstał od stołu, obchodząc go i przytulając od tyłu Tomlinsona – Póki co masz tę pracę, a w między czasie pomożemy ci szukać czegoś innego.  
\- Dziękuję – wtulił się mocniej w ciało Malika.  
\- Tatuś? – cichy głosi przerwał im rozmowę. Louis szybko otarł nagromadzone łzy i podszedł do kanapy.  
\- Witaj kochanie – wziął synka na ręce, całując jego policzek – Przywitaj się z wujkami, zrobili dla ciebie naleśniki.  
\- Ceść – pomachał do nich, pocierając oczka – Dziękuję – wymruczał sennie, roztapiając tym serca trójki mężczyzn.


	2. II

Po śniadaniu spędzonym z przyjaciółmi, Louis pomógł im posprzątać, nim skierował się z synkiem do własnego mieszkania. Tam zmienił swoje ubrania i po przebraniu malca z piżamy, zabrał wózek, telefon i portfel, i wyszli z domu. Postanowił skorzystać z pięknej pogody i zabrać Alexa na spacer, do pobliskiego parku, gdzie znajdował się niewielki plac zabaw. Przy wyjściu z kamienicy spotkał panią Martin, która wracała z zakupów i zatrzymała go na krótka pogawendkę. Gloria Martin była starszą kobietą, która mieszkała na parterze ich kamienicy. Rok wcześniej owdowiała i teraz towarzystwa dotrzymywał jej kundelek Mix. Była przemiła, piekła wyśmienite ciasto z wiśniami i uwielbiała Louisa, jak i Alexa, którym chętnie się opiekowała, gdy szatyn nie miał go z kim zostawić.  
Po krótkiej rozmowie, Tomlinson pożegnał się z Glorią i ruszył w stronę parku. Dziesięć minut zajęło mu dotarcie na miejsce. Zostawił wózek przy ławce, stojącej najbliżej piaskownicy i razem z chłopcem, poszli w kierunku huśtawek. Posadził go w tej, przeznaczonej dla małych dzieci i zaczął bujać chłopca. O tej porze nie było tutaj zbyt wielu ludzi. Wiedział, że najwięcej ich się zbiera dopiero po południu, dlatego też Louis wolał przychodzić tutaj rano. Nie musiał się bać, że w tłumie zgubi syna. W piaskownicy siedziały dwie dziewczynki, podczas gdy ich matki plotkowały na jednaj z ławek. Na zjeżdżalnie wspinał się chłopiec, a huśtawkę obok zajmowała mała dziewczynka, którą huśtała matka.  
\- Tatusiu, wyzej – piszczał Alex, śmiejąc się głośno. Louis również nie potrafił powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który widniał na jego twarzy. Widok szczęśliwego chłopca, sprawiał, że zapominał o wszystkich swoich problemach.  
*****  
Opuścił przeszklony budynek, kierując się do swojej ulubionej kawiarni, kilka metrów dalej. Była piękna pogoda, on miał czas, dlatego tym razem zamiast posłać kogoś po kawę i jego ulubioną bułkę z orzechami i syropem klonowym, postanowił się przespacerować.  
Mały metalowy dzwoneczek rozbrzmiał, gdy pchnął drzwi, a znajomy zapach kawy i ciasta czekoladowego dotarł do jego nosa. Uśmiechnął się, widząc przy ladzie właścicielkę tego miejsca – Barbarę. Starsza kobieta z krótkimi, rudymi włosami, okularami na nosie i w firmowym fartuchu, uśmiechała się ciepło do Stylesa. Podeszła do ekspresu i rozpoczęła przygotowanie dla niego kawy.  
\- Witaj, kochany.  
\- Barbara – skinął jej głową – Jak zwykle wyglądasz czarująco – pochylił się nad blatem, podpierając na nim przedramionami.  
\- Mógłbyś być moim wnukiem – zaśmiała się, trzepnęła go lekko ścierką, którą zdjęła z ramienia – Powinieneś sobie poszukać kogoś zbliżonego wiekiem.  
\- Nic nie poradzę, że jesteś najważniejszą kobietą mojego życia – wzruszył ramionami.  
Oczywiście, Harry traktował kobietę jak własną babcię. Znał ją od dziecka, mieszkała po sąsiedzku z rodziną kędzierzawego i bardzo pomagała rodzeństwu, gdy Anne po raz kolejny nie było w dom lub spała na kanapie pijana i naćpana. Oboje ją kochali, podobnie, jak ona ich. Po tym, jak Harry’emu udało się odnieść sukces, gdy został najmłodszym prezesem wytwórni muzycznej, pomógł Barbarze w spełnieniu jej marzenia – otwarciu własnej kawiarni. Oczywiście był jej stałym klientem i starał się odwiedzać kawiarnię tak często jak to możliwe.  
\- To urocze, ale Gemma może być zazdrosna – postawiła przed nim tekturowy kubek z czarną, gorzką kawą (taką, jaką mężczyzna najbardziej lubił).  
\- Myślę, że tutaj nie będzie miała nic przeciwko – sięgnął po ciepły kubek i czekał, aż kobieta zapakuje mu do papierowej torebki drożdżówkę – Jak ma się Arthur? – zagadnął, zmieniając temat.  
\- Jak to on, narzeka na bóle w plecach, ale do lekarza nie pójdzie – zaśmiała się, kręcą głową na swojego męża – Ostatnio wspominał, że dawno nie wiedział ciebie, ani Gemmy. Musicie wpaść do nas na obiad – zarządziła, dając mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że to nie prośba, a rozkaz.  
\- Oczywiście – chętnie spotkałby się z Arthurem i zjadł domowy obiad, przyrządzony przez Barbarę – Skontaktuję się z Gemmą i dam ci znać, kiedy oboje będziemy wolni.  
\- Czekam – puściła oczko do kędzierzawego.  
\- Do zobaczenia – nachylił się nad blatem, cmokając ją w policzek i kładąc na ladę 5 funtów. Odwrócił się i pospiesznie udał do drzwi, nim Barbara zdążyłaby go zatrzymać i kazać zabrać pieniądze, bo przecież on nie musi płacić. Pomachał jeszcze starszej kobiecie, będąc przy drzwiach i opuścił lokal.  
Z szerokim uśmiechem przeszedł na drugą stronę jezdni, rozglądając się czy nic nie jedzie, i ruszył wzdłuż kutego płotu, poszukać wejścia do parku. Nie miał ochoty wracać jeszcze do wytwórni, zamiast tego postanowił wypić kawę i zjeść bułkę na świeżym powierzu, rozkoszując się ostatnimi promieniami słońca i w miarę ciepłym dniem.  
Zajął jedną ze swoich ulubionych ławek, kilka metrów dalej znajdował się plac zabaw, a na naprzeciwko niego rozciągał się widok na niewielki staw, po którym pływały kaczki i łabędzie. Kilku ludzi krążyło dookoła, dokarmiając ptaki. Uwagę Harry’ego, szczególnie przykuła dwójka z nich.  
Niski szatyn, którego znał z klubu; któremu powiedział wiele niemiłych słów i mały chłopiec, przy którym kucał. Widział jak uśmiecha się, rozmawiając z malcem i podając mu trochę suchej bułki, aby mógł ją rzucić kaczkom. Nie ukrywał, że był zaintrygowany tym widokiem. Najpierw myślał, że dorabia sobie jako opiekun lub to jego młodszy brat, jednak chwilę później usłyszał, jak chłopiec woła na niego „tatusiu”. Kolejna dziwka wychowująca dziecko. Pewnie zapłodnił go jakiś „klient”. Złość rozpaliła się w jego piersi, jednak sam nie potrafił jej ukierunkować. Dlaczego był zły? Dlatego, że Louis tak, jak jego matka zarabiał tyłkiem, chociaż miał dziecko, czy dlatego, że był zupełnie inny od Anne. Kobieta nigdy nie wzięła jego i Gemmy do parku, nigdy się z nimi nie bawiła i nigdy nie obchodziła się z nimi tak łagodnie i delikatnie, jak szatyn ze swoim synkiem. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale to bardzo go zaintrygowało. Zawsze uważał dziwki, że jedyne co interesuje to sprzedawanie swojej dupy, aby mieć na narkotyki i alkohol. Ten obraz jednak pokazywał mu, że Louis troszczy się o swoje dziecko.  
To w ogóle nie pasowało do jego wyobrażeń i tylko mieszało mu w głowie. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż uważał Louisa za dziwkę.  
Dopił swoją kawę i wyrzucając pusty kubek, oraz torebkę po bułce i pospiesznie opuścił park, nie chcąc, aby „tancerz” go dostrzegł.  
*****  
Właśnie skończyła się jego kilkuminutowa przerwa, dlatego odsunął się od lady barowej, gdzie rozmawiał z Todem – barmanem. Teraz jego zadaniem było krążyć pomiędzy stolikami i zabawiać gości, nie zdążył jednak podejść do pierwszego stolika, kiedy przed nim pojawił się Liam.  
\- Kto?  
\- Styles – usłyszał i poczuł, jak gruby supeł oplata się dookoła jego żołądka. Ostatnio miał przerwę od wizyt tego mężczyzny, jak widać nie zapomniał o nim i postanowił się ponownie na nim znęcać. Na miękkich nogach ruszył za ochroniarzem, który prowadził go w dobrze znane mu miejsce. Zatrzymali się przed jednym z pokoi, za którym zapewne znajdował się mężczyzna.  
\- Dasz radę? - zmartwienie było wymalowane na twarzy Payne’a. Przez ten czas, jak szatyn tutaj pracował, zaprzyjaźnili się i nawet zapoznał go z Niallem i Zaynem.  
\- Jak zawsze – posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Pamiętaj, nie zwracaj uwagi na jego słowa – przytulił krótko szatyna, chcąc mu dodać otuchy.  
\- Postaram się – mruknął i zniknął za drzwiami, chcą mieć już ten taniec za sobą.  
Jak zawsze, mężczyzna siedział na kanapie, jego zielone spojrzenie było utkwione w szatynie. Muzyka zaczęła grać, a Louis zbliżył się do rury, gdzie zazwyczaj zaczynał „pokaz”. Wiedział, że póki jest tak daleko nie usłyszy słów kędzierzawego, dlatego ociągał się z podchodzeniem do niego. Niestety i ten moment musiał nadejść. Podszedł do Stylesa, siadając na jego kolanach, poruszając swoimi biodrami. Z mocno bijącym sercem, czekał aż ten się odezwie. Tak się jednak nie stało. Przez cały czas milczał, jedynie jego zielone spojrzenie ciągle było utkwione z szatynie. Kiedy występ się skończył, Louis jak zawsze wrócił do rury i obserwował jak Harry podnosi się z kanapy i zwyczajnie bez słowa opuszcza pokój.  
Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje? Co się właściwie stało? Harry Styles zamówił go na prywatny pokaz, ale ani razu się nie odezwał. Ani razu go nie obraził. Niby dobrze, ale z drugiej strony nie wiedział co siedzi w głowie mężczyzny i trochę się tego obawiał.  
Trzymał się rury, tępo wpatrując się w drzwi i w takim stanie zastał go Liam.  
\- Louis, wszystko dobrze? – chłopak nie wychodził od dłuższej chwili co go zaniepokoiło.  
\- Tak – ocknął się, podchodząc do przyjaciela – To było dziwne – zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na ochroniarza.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie powiedział ani słowa.  
\- Naprawdę? – to nie było podobne do Stylesa – Może jest chory?  
\- Jeśli tak jest, to niech nie zdrowieje – zażartował, wychodząc z pokoju i kierując się na główną salę.  
*****  
Po tym, jak po raz pierwszy zobaczył Louisa w parku, starał się tam być codziennie. Sam nie wiedział co go do tego pchało, jednak odczuwał silną potrzebę spotkania ich. Upewnienia się, że to co zobaczył nie było tylko snem. Niestety ich nie było i może to było spowodowane złym czasem - odwiedzili park wcześniej bądź później, a może nie przychodzili z powodu gorszej pogody. Dlatego też, dzień wcześniej, udał się do klubu, po swojej dłuższej nieobecności. Po co? Odczuwał silną potrzebę zobaczenia chłopaka, może nawet przeproszenia? Jednak ostatecznie nie wypowiedział ani słowa, tylko uważnie obserwował jak ten drobny szatyn wije się przed nim.  
Dzisiaj ponownie postanowił odwiedzić park, po tym, jak zakupił kawę i swoją ulubioną bułeczkę w kawiarni Barbary. Usiadł na swojej ulubionej ławce i uważnie się rozglądał w poszukiwaniu Louisa i jego syna. Tym razem miał szczęście – dostrzegł ich na placu zabawa. Siedzieli w piaskownic i lepili coś z piasku. Z tej odległości mógł usłyszeć ich śmiech i dostrzec szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach. Musiał przyznać, że szatyn wyglądał niesamowicie gdy w jego niebieskich oczach nie było widać smutku, zamiast tego błyszczały szczęściem, a jego usta układały się w uśmiechu.  
Czuł, jakby zawsze pragnął widzieć go takiego. Jego nastawienie do chłopaka powoli zmieniało się po tym, jak po raz pierwszy zobaczył go z chłopcem, jednak nie można było powiedzieć, że nie wiedział w nim już brudnej dziwki. Jednak nie umiał mu już tego wypominać. Nie chciał.  
*****  
\- Tatusiu, dlacego ten zamek nie wygląda jak w bajkach? – naburmuszył się maluch.  
\- Bo to bardzo trudne, skarbie – zaśmiał się, poprawiając czapkę na głowie synka – Nie mam takich zdolności.  
\- Chciałby umieć taki wybudować – burczał, zakładając malutkie ramionka na piersi.  
\- Jeśli będziesz dużo ćwiczył, na pewno ci się uda – pocałował głowę chłopca, nim wyszedł z piaskownicy, otrzepując spodnie z piasku – Czas wracać.  
\- Jus? – marudził. Nie chciał wracać do domu, wolał zostać i pobawić się ze swoim tatą – Tatusiu, tam są kacki – wskazał paluszkiem, w kierunku stawu – Chodźmy je dokalmić – poderwał się i pobiegł we wcześniej wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Alex, poczekaj – wołał za chłopcem, chcąc by się zatrzymał – Muszę wziąć wózek.  
Maluch jednak go nie słyszał, był zbyt zafascynowany ptakami. Pędził w ich stronę, kompletnie ignorując nawoływania ojca. Louis z kolei, biegł za synkiem, modląc się, aby maluch nie wpadł przypadkiem do wody. Alex znajdował się praktycznie przy brzegu, Louis miał łzy w oczach ze strachu, kiedy ktoś pojawił się przed małym Tomlinsonem, powstrzymując przed dalszym biegiem. Szatyn zatrzymał się, czując ogarniającą go ulgę. Szybko otarł zebrane w kącikach oczu łzy i podbiegł do mężczyzny, który trzymał Alexa i coś mu tłumaczył.  
\- Bardzo panu dzię… - przerwał, kiedy rozpoznał osobę, która zatrzymała jego syna. Harry Styles we własnej osobie. Przełknął gulę, tworzącą się w jego gardle i modląc się w duchu, aby mężczyzna nic nie wspomniał na temat jego pracy, dokończył – Dziękuję, że go złapałeś – sięgnął po chłopca, kiedy kędzierzawy mu go podał. Mocno go przytulił kołysząc w swoich ramionach i całując w głowę.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął głową, nim odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Zatrzymał się jednak po kilku krokach, słysząc, jak Louis upomina chłopca, aby więcej tak go nie straszył. Jeśli to ścisnęło go za serce, a jedna samotna łza, spłynęła po policzku, nikt się o tym nie dowie.


	3. III

Sobota zaczęła się słonecznie. Nigdzie nie było widać chmur, a temperatura, jak na koniec września, była dość wysoka. Nikt więc nie przypuszczał, że około południa, ciemne chmury pojawią się znikąd przykrywając cały błękit nieba i spowodują ulewę. Louis właśnie opuszczał park, z Alexem w wózku, gdy lunęło. Wiedział, że nim dojdzie do kamienicy oboje zmokną (i to porządnie), dlatego skierował się do kawiarni, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie ulicy, chcąc się ukryć przed deszczem. Lokal powoli się zapełniał, najwyraźniej więcej ludzi miało pomysł, aby się tutaj ukryć. Szybko skierował się do lady, za którą stała uśmiechnięta, starsza kobieta.  
\- Co dla was kochaniutki?   
\- Em…um… - przeglądał menu rozpisane na wielkiej tablicy, która wisiała pod sufitem, jednak nie potrafił zdecydować się na nic konkretnego.   
\- Wyglądasz na takiego, co woli herbatę – swoimi słowami zaskoczyła szatyna, zwłaszcza, że miała rację – W takim razie proponuję herbatę z cytrusami, imbirem, goździkami i miodem. Idealna na aktualną pogodę. Do tego świetnie pasuje rogal z marmoladą. A dla tego młodego kawalera – spojrzała do wózka, gdzie spokojnie siedział mały Tomlinson – gorącą czekoladę i maślaną bułeczkę. Co myślisz? – pytanie skierowała do Alexa.  
\- Taaaak! – pisnął zadowolony – Tatusiu, chcę cekoladę.  
\- Niech będzie – zgodził się, wyciągając portfel z kieszeni kurtki i płacąc.  
\- Idź skarbie, zajmij sobie stolik. Przyniosę wam zamówienie, będzie ci ciężko z wózkiem – odgoniła zaskoczonego chłopaka od lady, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuję – pchnął wózek w kierunku pierwszego wolnego stolika, jaki zauważył. Znajdował się on w rogu pomieszczenia, przy dużym oknie. Posadził Alexa na jednym z trzech krzeseł, a wózek umieścił za krzesłem malca, po czym usiadł na przeciwko syna. Nie musieli długo czekać, na swoje zamówienie. Barbara – jak przedstawiła się kobieta, życzyła im smacznego i zachęciła, aby ponownie ją odwiedzili. Louis zapewnił ją, że tak będzie, nim kobieta wróciła za ladę, gdzie zdążyła utworzyć się już kolejka.   
Herbata był bardzo dobra i świetnie rozgrzewała, z kolei rogalik wciąż ciepły i chrupiący. Alexowi również smakowało jego zamówienie, o czym świadczyła buzia wypchana bułką i czekoladowe wąsy na górnej wardze oraz nos pobrudzony bitą śmietaną.   
\- Zwolnij trochę, co kolego? – zaśmiał się, sięgając po serwetkę i wycierając buzię trzylatka.   
\- Ale to jest pysne, tatusiu! – krzyknął, prawdopodobnie zbyt głośno, bo zwrócił tym uwagę innych ludzi. Widział, jak Barbara, która przyjęła ich zamówienie uśmiecha się do nich szeroko, zza lady.   
\- Domyślam się, ale nikt ci tego nie zabierze. Więc trochę zwolniej, bo się zakrztusisz – wyjaśnił malcowi.  
\- Dobze – skinął, tym razem biorąc niewielki kęs bułki.   
Louis uśmiechnął się czule, spoglądając na swojego małego mężczyznę i sięgnął po własny kubek herbaty, delektując się jej smakiem.   
\- Przepraszam, wolne? – usłyszał za sobą głęboki, odrobinę zachrypnięty głos, który był dość znajomy – Wszystkie miejsca są zajęte, po za tym jed… - odwrócił się, a mężczyzna zamarł. Za nim stał Harry Styles, trzymając w dłoni filiżankę z kawą i talerzyk z bułeczką. Mężczyzna odchrząknął, otrząsając się – Mogę się dosiąść?  
Louis rozejrzał się po kawiarni i musiał stwierdzić, że rzeczywiście jedyne wolne miejsce znajdowało się przy jego stoliku.   
\- Um…proszę – nerwowo odpowiedział, kiwając głową i ponownie odwracając się do Alexa.   
Harry usiadł po drugiej stronie chłopca, kładąc swoje zamówienie na blacie niewielkiego stolika. Czuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie malucha, z kolei Louis za wszelką cenę starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Widział jak nerwowy w jego obecności stał się szatyn.   
\- Nie jesteś dziewcynką – wypalił nagle mały Tomlinson, czym zaskoczył dwójkę mężczyzn.  
\- Słucham?   
\- Mas kosulę w kwiatki – wskazał palcem na odzienie Stylesa – Dziewcyny nosą takie zecy – wyjaśnił.  
Louis dopiero teraz zwrócił na to uwagę. Rzeczywiście kędzierzawy miał na sobie czarną koszulę, w pomarańczowe, różowe i niebieskie kwiaty.   
\- Alex, nie wol… - chciał upomnieć syna, ale Harry mu przerwał.  
\- To w porządku, nic się nie stało – zwrócił się do szatyna, nim spojrzał na chłopca – To nic dziwnego, że noszę takie rzeczy – zaczął mu wyjaśniać – Niektórzy mężczyźni lubią takie ubrania i dobrze się w nich czują, na przykład ja.  
\- Tak, jak na psykład tatuś lubi nosić majtki dla dziewcynek? – dopytywał, zawstydzając tym Louisa, którego twarz stała się czerwona. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego syn widział go w damskiej bieliźnie, zwłaszcza, że rzadko ją nosi.   
\- Alex – syknął – Nie mówi się takich rzeczy – skarcił syna.   
Harry jedynie się zaśmiał, słysząc malucha. Musiał przyznać, że już go lubił.   
\- Jak się nazywasz?   
\- Alexandel Aiden Tomlinson – odpowiedział dumnie – A ty?  
\- Jestem Harry Styles – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopca, który uścisnął ją swoją mniejszą rączką.   
Chwilę później Louis w ciszy obserwował, jak Harry rozmawia z jego synem. Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania ze strony mężczyzny. Myślał, że po tym, jak zobaczy, do kogo chciał się przysiąść, odpuści, ewentualnie usiądzie udając, że ich tam nie ma, bądź milcząc i posyłając zniesmaczone spojrzenia szatyna.   
Dwadzieścia minut później, deszcz przestał padać i zza chmur ponownie wyjrzało słońce. Louis uznał, że to odpowiednia pora, aby wrócić do domu. Po pierwsze bał się, że pogoda znowu może się pogorszyć, po drugie czuł się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie kędzierzawego (nawet jeśli ani razu nie nawiązał do jego pracy) i chciał, jak najszybciej stąd odejść.   
\- Musimy tatusiu? – marudził, błagająco spoglądając na ojca.  
\- Tak, skarbie – podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i sięgnął po wózek, który stał za krzesłem chłopca – Czas najwyższy.  
\- Tludno – mruknął smutno, nim spojrzał na Harry’ego – Ceść Hally – pomachał do mężczyzny, kiedy Louis brał go na ręce i sadzał do wózka.  
\- Pa maluchu – uśmiechnął się do chłopca, również do niego machając – Do zobaczenia, Louis – tym razem zwrócił się do szatyna, po którego plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
Tomlinson jedynie skinął głową i pchnął wózek w kierunku wyjścia.   
*****  
Jak co dzień, od dwóch tygodni, Harry ponownie pojawił się w klubie. Oczywiście wynajął Louisa, jednak jak podczas wcześniejszych wizyt tutaj, nie powiedział do niego ani jednego słowa. Tylko uważnie śledził, każdy ruch szatyna.   
Oczywiście przez całe show próbował się odezwać, chcąc jakoś nawiązać rozmowę, był tylko jeden problem – nie bardzo wiedział, jak to zrobić. Jak miał zacząć zwykła rozmowę, z osobą, którą obrażał? Wciąż nie podobało mu się to, czym zajmował się Louis i dalej uważał, że tak naprawdę pracuje, jako dziwka, jednak w tym momencie nie potrafił się o to na niego złościć, tak jak dawniej. To, jaki szatyn był względem swojego dziecka, pokazywało mu, że nie każdy musi być taki, jak jego matka. Tak więc cały występ milczał i, jak co dzień, opuścił pokój będąc złym na siebie. Tym razem, jednak postanowił nie odpuszczać. Musiał porozmawiać z Tomlinsonem.   
*****  
To był ciężki dzień w pracy. Nie to, aby inne były lepsze, ale ten był wyjątkowo trudny. Jeden z pierwszych klientów Louisa, dzisiejszego dnia, za wszelką cenę próbował przekonać młodego mężczyznę, aby się z nim przespał. Nie rozumiał, że oni takich usług nie świadczą i kiedy po raz drugi, zamówił prywatny taniec u Tomlinsona, zaczął się do niego dobierać. Na szczęście Liam w porę zareagował, wywalając „klienta” z klubu.   
Po przebraniu się w swoje ubrania, założył ciepła kurtkę i zarzucił plecak na ramię, kierując się do wyjścia. Przechodząc przez główną salę, pomachał do Toda, który kończył czyścić bar. Zimne, nocne powietrze uderzyło w jego rozgrzaną twarz, a chłodny wiatr mierzwił jego włosy. Odwrócił się w prawo, chcąc wrócić do domu, jednak zatrzymał go nieznany mu głos.  
\- Myślałem, że się nie doczekam – przed nim pojawił się nachalny „klient”. Jego tłusta twarz, błyszczała od potu, która (razem z łysą głową) błyszczała się w świetle latarni. Miał na sobie ten sam pognieciony i poplamiony garnitur, i z tej odległości Louis mógł wyczuć zapach alkoholu.   
\- Skończyłem pracę – mruknął niegrzecznie i próbował go wyminąć.  
\- Czekaj! – warknął, chwytając mocno Louisa za ramię. Czuł, że będzie miał po tym siniaki – Ciągle na coś czekam – szatyn skrzywił się czując, jak mężczyzna pluje, gdy mówi.   
\- Ale tego nie dostaniesz – próbował być stanowczy, chociaż wewnątrz był przerażony – Puść mnie – starał się wyrwać rękę z mocnego uścisku.  
\- Dopiero, jak dasz mi się pieprzyć – szarpnął Louisa, w kierunku swojego samochodu, który cały czas próbował się uwolnić.   
\- Zostaw!   
\- Louis coś powiedział! – usłyszeli ostry głos, dochodzący zza szatyna.  
\- Spieprzaj! – parsknął z oburzeniem, że ktoś mu przeszkadza. Mimo to, jego uścisk na ręce Louisa się zmniejszył, dzięki czemu Tomlinsonowi udało się wyrwać. Od razu się cofnął, a Harry stanął przed nim, chowając go za swoimi plecami – Dzisiaj moja kolej, jeśli go chcesz, musisz poczekać – próbował dosięgnąć szatyna, jednak Harry go odepchnął. I to dość mocno, ponieważ mężczyzna się zatoczył i upadł na chodnik.   
\- Radzę ci stąd odejść, nim zadzwonię na policję, zgłaszając napastowanie.   
\- To dziwka – wypluł – Chce tego – w Harrym się zagotowało, chociaż sam jeszcze niedawno miał podobne podejście do szatyna. Jego pięść zderzyła się z twarzą mężczyzny, który zdążył się podnieść.   
\- Inaczej to widzę – stanął nad nim, zaciskając dłonie w pięści – Trzymaj się od niego z daleka – odwrócił się, chwytając dłoń roztrzęsionego Tomlinsona i ciągnąc go w kierunku swojego samochodu. Otworzył drzwi, wpychając szatyna na siedzenie pasażera, po czym obszedł samochód, zajmując miejsce kierowcy. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na tancerza. Widział, jak wciąż lekko się trzęsie i jest przestraszony.   
\- Zrobił ci coś?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową - Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do kędzierzawego, który jedynie skinął głową.  
\- Podaj adres, odwiozę cię.  
\- Nie trzeba, mogę sam wrócić – chciał wysiąść z pojazdu, ale drzwi były zablokowane.   
\- Daj spokój – opalił silnik – Jest ciemno, zimno, więc skorzystaj z propozycji – włączył się do ruchu.  
Nie mając większego wyboru, podał mu swój adres i ponownie podziękował. Jechali w ciszy, która wcale nie była komfortowa. Wręcz przeciwnie, była ciężka, nieprzyjemna i dusząca. Może to popchnęło Louisa do odezwania się, a może okazja, aby wyjaśnić swoją sytuację.  
\- Nie jestem dziwką – cichy, przepełniony goryczą głos, rozbrzmiał w pojeździe – Wiem, że tak uważasz. Wiem, że wielu ludzi tak myśli, ale prawda jest taka, że nie sypiamy z klientami. Tylko taniec, nic więcej. Oczywiście nie jestem dumny z tego co robię, ale potrzebuję pieniędzy, a tam dobrze płacą – przerwał na moment, uważnie przypatrując się kędzierzawemu. Ten wciąż wpatrywał w drogę przed sobą, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Kontynuował – Rodzice Aidena – mojego chłopaka nie akceptowali naszego związku. Dlatego odetchnęliśmy, gdy wyjechaliśmy do Londynu. Studiowałem literaturę. Chciałem pracować w wydawnictwie, może coś napisać. Na drugim roku okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. Oboje cieszyliśmy się na to. Aż… - głos szatyna, zaczął niebezpiecznie drgać – byłem w 8 miesiącu ciąży, gdy Aiden zginął w wypadku. Było ciężko, bardzo. Na szczęście miałem do pomocy Nialla i Zayna. Musiałem zrezygnować ze studiów, nie było mnie stać, a także musiałem mieć czas dla Alexa. Pracowałem w kawiarni i wychowywałem syna, dopóki nie straciłem posady. Gdy natknąłem się na ogłoszenie pracy w klubie, byłem zdesperowany. Dodatkowo dobrze płacili, a w połączeniu z napiwkami, jestem w stanie utrzymać siebie, Alexa i coś odłożyć. Chciałbym innej pracy, ale kto przyjmie mnie, za wystarczającą pensję, jeśli jestem tylko po szkole średniej. To nie proste, wiem, bo próbowałem.   
Louis zakończył cicho, licząc w duchu, że Harry jakoś zareaguje. Tak się jednak nie stało. Wciąż milczał, co nie oznacza, że słowa Tomlinsona nic nie zmieniły. Poczuł się głupio, za to, jak traktował chłopaka na początku. Nie znał jego historii i nie wiedział co go w życiu spotkało. Było mu wstyd, bo Louis nie miał w życiu łatwo, a on jeszcze to wszystko pogarszał. Teraz widział swoje błędy. Potępiał innych, za to, jak zarabiali, chociaż nie znał ich historii, nie wiedział, co ich do tego pchnęło. Był zaślepiony obrazem swojej matki, uważając, że wszyscy są tacy jak ona. Liczy się tylko seks, alkohol i narkotyki. Teraz widział, że to był błąd.   
\- Jesteśmy – mruknął cicho, wciąż nie patrząc na Louisa. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć na szatyna, po tym, jak go traktował.  
\- Dziękuję – mruknął, otwierając drzwi pojazdu. Wysiadł z samochodu i chwilę późnej, zniknął wewnątrz kamienicy. Cały czas śledził go wzrok zielonych tęczówek, przepełnionych poczuciem winy i wstydem.


	4. IV

Od pięciu dni przychodził do klubu, chcąc porozmawiać z Louisem. Po tym, jak ostatnio odwiózł szatyna do domu, jak poznał jego historię, długo o tym myślał, aż zdecydował – musiał, jak najszybciej go przeprosić. Niestety los mu nie sprzyjał, ponieważ chłopak nie pojawiał się w pracy.   
Gdy po raz piąty pojawił się w klubie i ponownie nie zastał Tomlinsona, próbował dowiedzieć się, co się z nim dzieje. Na jego nieszczęście, nie chcieli mu udzielić informacji. Podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z jego zachowaniem w stosunku do Louisa. W końcu zlitował się nad nim jeden z ochroniarzy – Liam. To od niego dowiedział się, że tancerz siedzi chory w domu i w pracy będzie dopiero po weekendzie. Harry nie miał zamiaru dłużej czekać, dlatego postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że zna adres chłopaka.   
Wsiadł do samochodu, upewniając się, że kwiaty bezpiecznie leżą na tylnym siedzeniu. Zatrzymał się jeszcze w kawiarni Barbary, już zamykała, jednak znalazła dla niego jakieś słodkości. Dopiero, gdy zatrzymał się przed wejściem do kamienicy, zorientował się, że nie wie, które mieszkanie zajmuje Louis. Na szczęście i tutaj sobie poradził.  
*****  
Tydzień wolnego, tego potrzebował. Szkoda tylko, że spędził go w domu na kanapie lub w łóżku, okryty grubym kocem i otoczony przez zużyte chusteczki. Na szczęście gorączka już się nie pojawiała, katar się zmniejszył i jedynie jeszcze męczył go delikatny kaszel.   
Leżał na kanapie, przykryty swoim ulubionym kocem, z dużym kubkiem herbaty. W dłoni trzymał książkę, w której świat aktualnie się zagłębiał. Nareszcie znalazł trochę więcej czasu dla siebie i postanowił to wykorzystać. Zwłaszcza w dniu dzisiejszym, kiedy to Zayn i Niall zabrali Alexa na całodniową wycieczkę.   
Nachalne pukanie niestety przerwało jego chwilę dla siebie. Niechętnie wyplątał się z koca, powoli kierując się do drzwi. Grube skarpety, które miał założone na stopy, ślizgały się po panelach.   
\- Idę, no idę – marudził cicho pod nosem, gdy pukanie nie ustępowało.   
Zastanawiał się, kto mógł go odwiedzić. Zayn i Niall, powinni być ciągle na wycieczce z Alexem, zresztą oni by nie pukali. Liam, zawsze jak go odwiedzał, dawał mu wcześniej znać (no i on nie pukałby cały czas). Pozostawała jeszcze Gloria, ale ona również wchodziła jak do siebie.   
Pomimo tego, że nie wiedział, kto się kryje po drugiej stronie drzwi, powiedzenie, że był zaskoczony to za mało, gdy po uchyleniu drzwi zobaczył Harry’ego Stylesa. Nie spodziewał się również słów, które usłyszał.  
\- Moja matka była dziwką – mężczyzna stał w progu, w jednej dłoni trzymając duży bukiet róż, a w drugiej niewielką paczuszkę z kawiarni, w której się spotkali.  
\- Oh? – chwilę potrzebował, aby przetworzyć to co się dzieje – To…dość nie typowe…um…powitanie. W ogóle, jak…  
\- Odwoziłem cię, pamiętasz? – domyślił się o co chciał zapytać Louis – A mieszkanie wskazała mi twoja sąsiadka, Gloria. Urocza kobieta.   
\- No tak – mruknął – Wejdź – uchylił szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając kędzierzawego do środka.  
\- To dla ciebie – wyciągnął w jego stronę ręce, w których trzymał bukiet kwiatów oraz paczkę z kawiarni.   
Harry poczekał aż Louis odbierze od niego podarunku, nim pozbył się butów i płaszcza.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – zagadnął, podążając za Tomlinsonem, jak się okazało do kuchni.  
\- Przyjechałeś spytać jak się czuję? – zapytał z kpiną i wskazał kędzierzawemu, aby usiadł przy ladzie, która oddzielała kuchnię od salonu – Herbaty?   
\- Słyszałem, że jesteś chory – mruknął, garbiąc się lekko na krześle. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł się zawstydzony – Poproszę.  
\- Jest dobrze – westchnął, stawiając czajnik wypełniony wodą, na kuchence – Mam jeszcze lekki katar i kaszel – skierował się do szafki, wyciągając z niej kubek i wrzucając do środka woreczek z herbatą.   
\- Ja…przepraszam – Louis stał oparty o blat, po tym, jak postawił przed kędzierzawym talerz z rogalikami od Barbary. Czuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek, co sprawiało, że jego pewność siebie coraz bardziej się ulatniała – Ja…to jest…um… - wziął głęboki oddech chcąc się uspokoić i zaczął od nowa mówić – Jak…jak już wspominałem moja matka była dziwką. Mam starszą siostrę, ale ani ona, ani ja nie znamy naszych ojców. Pewnie jacyś jej klienci. Nie interesowała się nami, to na czym jej najbardziej zależało to alkohol i prochy – Louis słuchając słów swojego gościa, czuł, jak po jego ciele przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Oczami wyobraźni widział małego chłopca z podobną do niego dziewczyną, którzy jedyne czego chcieli to odrobiny zainteresowania i ciepła ze strony ich matki - Musieliśmy radzić sobie sami. Na szczęście mieliśmy Barbarę – na wspomnienie kobiety, lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz mężczyzny – Była naszą sąsiadką i razem z mężem bardzo nam pomagali. Są dla mnie i Gemmy, jak dziadkowie, których nigdy nie mieliśmy.   
\- Przykro mi – u niego w rodzinie również się nie przelewało, jednak on ma kochającą matkę i ojczyma, który traktuje go jak własnego syna.   
\- To dlatego mam taki obraz wszystkich, którzy sprzedają swoje ciało. W jakikolwiek sposób. Moja matka miała mnie gdzieś, więc z góry zakładam, że inni robią to samo. Widzę ich tak jak ją, zleży im tylko na używkach i niczym więcej. Dlatego to robiłem, dlatego tak się zachowywałem. W ten sposób starałem się uwolnić złość, która była ukierunkowana na Anne. Wiem, że to żadne wytłumaczenie, że to nie zmywa moich win wobec ciebie, jednak chciałem, abyś wiedział.   
\- Więc co zmieniło twoje spojrzenie na mnie? – było mu przykro z powodu mężczyzny. Miał ciężkie życie, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż czuł do niego żal, za to jak go traktował.   
\- Kilka razy widziałem ciebie i Alexa w parku. Obserwowałem was. To jak obchodziłeś się z nim, to jak ci na nim zależy, jak go kochasz. Widziałem, jak blisko jesteście gdy spotkaliśmy się w kawiarni. Pokazało mi to, że jesteś inny niż ona. Gdy opowiedziałeś mi swoją historię, zrozumiałem, jak wielkim dupkiem byłem. Nie tylko wobec ciebie, ale i wobec innych. Oceniałem was, chociaż nie znałem historii, nie znałem prawdziwego powodu, dla którego ty, jak i inni podejmowali się takiej pracy. Nie miałeś łatwo, a ja ci jeszcze dokładałem. Przepraszam za to – uniósł głowę, spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki – Przepraszam za to, jak cię skrzywdziłem.   
Zapadła cisza, znajdowali się około 1,5 metra od siebie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Harry czekał na jakieś słowa ze strony szatyna, czując jak coraz bardziej się denerwuje. Ciszę pomiędzy nimi przerwał czajnik, który dał o sobie znać. Tomlinson wzdrygnął się, odwrócił w kierunku kuchenki, sięgając po czajnik i zalewając kubek z herbatą.   
\- To co robiłeś było okrutne – położył ciepły napój przed kędzierzawym – Ale najważniejsze, że zrozumiałeś swój błąd i zaprzestaniesz tego co robiłeś.   
\- Wiesz, chciałbym zacząć od nowa – zaoferował, jednak widząc minę szatyna (z której było mu ciężko cokolwiek odczytać), dodał – Oczywiście jeśli chcesz. Bo jeśli nie chcesz mieć ze mną już nic wspólnego, zniknę i więcej nie będę cię nachodzić.  
\- Wiesz… - zaczął, ale przerwał słysząc otwierane drzwi i głosy przyjaciół.  
\- Lou, wróciliśmy – mocny głos Nialla, rozniósł się po mieszkaniu.   
\- Kurwa – przeklął cicho. Chwycił nadgarstek kędzierzawego, ciągnął go z krzesła – Musisz się schować – pchnął go na podłogę, za kuchenną ladę – Później ci wyjaśnię, ale na razie nic nie mów i nie ruszaj się.  
Louis wyprostował się w odpowiednim momencie, ponieważ właśnie jego przyjaciela przekroczyli próg salonu. Zayn niósł Alexa, który przysypiał w jego ramionach.   
\- Hej, jak było – zatrzymał się między ścianą, a blatem kuchennym, chcąc zastawić wejście do kuchni – Jak Alex?  
\- Bardzo udany, zresztą jak widać – Irlandyczk wskazał na zmęczonego malca – Byliśmy w aquaparku, coś zjeść, w kinie, znów coś zjeść i na koniec wzięliśmy go na London Eye – Niall położył torbę z rzeczami małego Tomlinsona na kanapę.   
\- Mówił, że mu się podobało – mulat zbliżył się do Louisa, chcąc mu podać dziecko. Ten widząc to, zrobił kilka kroków w przód, nie chciał, aby przyjaciel zobaczył Harry’ego. Alex od razu się rozbudził, gdy tylko znalazł się w ramionach ojca.  
\- Tatuś? – mruknął.  
\- Cześć kochanie – pocałował głowę syna – Dobrze się bawiłeś?  
\- Tak – skinął, ukrywając twarz w ramieniu ojca.  
\- A byłeś grzeczny?  
\- Tak.  
\- Hej Lou, masz gościa? – Niall zbliżył się do blatu, sięgając po jednego rogalika. Szatyn słysząc słowa przyjaciela, lekko się zestresował, jednak starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać.  
\- Nie, czemu?  
\- Rogaliki – uniósł jednego, nim wepchnął go sobie do ust.   
\- Gloria przyniosła.   
\- A herbata?  
\- To moja – skłamał pospiesznie.  
\- Myślałem, że twoja leży tam – wskazał na stolik przy kanapie.   
\- Um…tak, ale wystygła i zaparzyłem kolejną.   
\- Ni, co to za przesłuchanie – Zayn podszedł do ukochanego, obejmując go ramieniem, nieświadomie ratując tym Tomlinsona – Lepiej już chodźmy. Robi się późno, a ten mały mężczyzna powinien iść zaraz spać.  
\- W porządku – ukradł jeszcze jedno ciastko i skierował się do wyjścia.  
\- Alex, podziękuj wujkom – Louis zwrócił się do syna. Mały Tomlinson, będąc już bardziej rozbudzonym wyswobodził się z objęć ojca i podszedł do dwójki mężczyzn, przytulając ich i dziękując za wycieczkę.   
Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, szatyn odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Już mogę? – Harry niepewnie wychylił się zza blatu.  
\- Hally! – chłopiec pisnął radośnie, podbiegając do mężczyzny – Co tu lobis? – chwycił się nóg mężczyzny, próbując się na niego wdrapać. Styles ułatwił mu to, biorąc malca na ręce.   
\- Słyszałem, że twój tatuś jest chory i przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak się czuje – skłamał małemu Tomlinsonowi.   
\- Kochas go? – Alex zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w kędzierzawego, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.   
\- Co? – nie spodziewał się, że maluch o coś takiego zapyta – Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
\- Bo tatuś mówi, że jak się kogoś kocha, to się o niego martwi i troscy. Ty martwiłeś się o tatusia – wyjaśnił z poważną miną.   
\- Um…nie trzeba kogoś kochać, aby się o niego martwić. Można go po prostu lubić.  
\- A ty lubis tatusia?  
\- Lubię – przytakną.  
\- A mnie? – spytał podekscytowany malec.  
\- Bardzo cię lubię – wyszczerzył się do chłopca.   
\- To dobze, bo ja ciebie tez – owinął swoje rączki dookoła szyi mężczyzny, przytulając go do siebie – Chodź do mojego pokoju, pokazę ci autko na pilota, któle kupili mi wujek Zayn i wujek Niall – chwycił dłoń starszego, kiedy ten go postawił na ziemi i zaczął ciągnąć do swojego pokoju.  
\- Alex, skarbie – Louis kucnął przed synem – Może je tutaj przyniesiesz i pokarzesz Harry’emu? – szatyn chciał na chwilę zostać sam ze Stylesem.  
\- Dobla – krzyknął, wybiegając z salonu.  
\- Ja…przepraszam cię za to – westchnął.  
\- Daj spokój, lubię Alexa – machnął ręką, myśląc, że Louis przeprasza za zachowanie syna.  
\- Nie, nie o tym mówię. Chodzi mi o to, że wepchnąłem cię za blat.  
\- Oh – jakoś zdążył już o tej sytuacji zapomnieć.  
\- Zayn i Niall nie przepadają za tobą i bałem się, że dojdzie do rękoczynów – wyjaśnił swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie.   
\- Nie mogłoby być aż tak źle – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Mogło – westchnął – Cóż, są moimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Wiedzą, jak się zachowywałeś w stosunku do mnie i chcieli nawet iść do klubu, aby cię pod nim dorwać. Na szczęście wyperswadowałem im ten pomysł z głowy. Także, dopóki im nie wyjaśnię nowej sytuacji, że pomiędzy nami jest dobrze, lepiej ich unikaj.   
\- Jest dobrze? – był zaskoczony słowami Louisa, ale nie ukrywał, że ucieszyły go.   
\- Tak, myślę, że tak, że możemy zacząć od nowa.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – pomimo tego, że znał go krótko i początkowo miał Tomlinsona za dziwkę, polubił go, jak i jego synka i chciałby mieć z nimi kontakt.   
\- Hally! – Alex wpadł do pokoju, w dłoniach trzymając autko i kontroler – Pats – położył go na ziemi i zaczął wciskać przyciski na kontrolerze. Autko zaczęło się poruszać na wszystkie strony, zderzając z meblami i ścianą.   
\- Łał! – udawał zachwyt, chcąc sprawić przyjemność chłopcu. Przykucnął obok malca, rozmawiając z podekscytowanym Alexem na temat autka.  
Louis obserwował wszystko z wejścia do kuchni, gdzie ciągle stał. Na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech. Zastanawiał się czy dobrze zrobił, zgadzając się utrzymywać kontakt ze Stylesem. Może powinien mu powiedzieć, że nie chce go wiedzieć? Jednak, kiedy patrzył się, jak dobry kontakt ma mężczyzna z jego synem, czuł, że dobrze zrobił.   
Harry spędził w mieszkaniu Tomlinsona jeszcze godziną. Wspólnie z Alexem wypili kakao, który przygotował dla nich szatyn, zjedli rogaliki od Barbary, rozmawiając i gdy zniknął ostatni wypiek, Louis zdecydował, że czas, aby Alex poszedł się myć i spać.  
Oczywiście chłopcu się to nie podobało i zaczął marudzić. Zgodził się dopiero, gdy Harry obiecał mu, że jeszcze się spotkają i przeczyta mu na dobranoc bajkę.   
Po tym, jak przeczytał ostatnie wersy i miał pewność, że chłopiec śpi, pożegnał się z Louisem, zostawiając mu swój numer, gdyby czegoś z Alexem potrzebowali lub chcieli się spotkać.   
Wracał do domu w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju, czując jak ciężar, z którym żył od lat powoli znikał. A to za sprawą dwóch panów Tomlinson.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że rozdziału nie było ponad miesiąc, ale byłam skupiona na świątecznych promptach. W końcu jednak udało mi się napisać kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze pamięta o tym ff. Zapraszam!

Dość długo zwlekał z tą rozmową.   
Minęło kilka tygodni, listopad minął i rozpoczął się grudzień. Harry coraz częściej widywał się z nimi. Nie odwiedzał już klubu, w którym pracował szatyn, no chyba, że chciał go odwieść do domu. Jednak i wtedy pojawiał się tam, gdy Tomlinson kończył swoją pracę. Kilka razy odwiedził również Louisa w domu, kiedy ten uznał, że będzie to bezpieczne (czyli Nialla i Zayna nie będzie w mieszkaniu). Sam również parę razy zaprosił ich do siebie, oraz zabrał ich na wycieczkę, gdy Alex mu powiedział, że chciałby zobaczyć zwierzęta w zoo. Coraz lepiej poznawał szatyna, byli ze sobą coraz bliżej, i Harry’emu nie raz było głupio, gdy tylko pomyślał, jak traktował Louisa. Nie zasługiwał na to, był niesamowity. Niezwykle ciepły i opiekuńczy względem syna, i traktował Stylesa, jakby nigdy nic złego go nie spotkało ze strony mężczyzny. Cieszył się, że ich losy tak się potoczyły i miał okazję bliżej poznać tancerza.   
Chociaż do tej pory Louisowi udawało się trzymać w ukryciu jego znajomość z Harrym, wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał powiedzieć przyjaciołom prawdę. Bał się tego, że będą na niego źli i uznają, że jest zbyt ufny. Mimo to nie żałował podjętej decyzji, zwłaszcza gdy widział szczęśliwego Alexa, gdy mógł się spotkać z mężczyzną. Nawet jeśli czekała go ciężka przeprawa z Zaynem i Niallem. Nie mógł tego odwlekać w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza, że Styles zaproponował, aby spędzili u niego pierwszy dzień świąt. I choć zawsze świętowali ten dzień z Zaynem i Niallem, nie mógł odmówić, zwłaszcza gdy wpatrywały się w niego błyszczące tęczówki, pełne nadziei, które należały do Alexa.   
I właśnie dlatego, teraz, kończył przygotowania do kolacji, na którą zaprosił przyjaciół. Chcąc wprowadzić ich w jak najlepszy nastrój, postanowił przygotować steki z zapiekanką warzywną, czyli coś co uwielbiał Zayn, a na deser upiekł ciasto czekoladowe, które chciał podać z musem malinowo-truskawkowym oraz lodami bakaliowymi – ulubiony deser Nialla.   
\- Lou! – usłyszał Irlandczyka, gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania szatyna – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko gotowe, bo umieram z głodu, a zapachy są niesamowite – Horan pojawił się w salonie, zajmując jedno z wolnych miejsc przy stole. Za nim podążał Zayn, z rozbawieniem spoglądając na ukochanego.  
\- Gdzie Alex? – Malik był zaskoczony, że mały Tomlinson jeszcze nie przybiegł, przyklejając się do jego nóg.   
\- Jest u Glorii – położył przed przyjaciółmi talerze z jedzeniem, nim zabrał własny talerz i dołączył do pary – Um…chcę o czymś z wami porozmawiać, ale wolałem, aby Alexa przy tym nie było.  
\- To znaczy? – widział ten podejrzany wzrok u mulata, oraz niepokój u Nialla.   
\- Jest ktoś…to znaczy…spotykamy się…nie, źle…spotykamy się, ale jako koledzy? Tak, jako koledzy i…  
\- To dobrze Lou – Zayn i Niall czuli się lekko zagubienie, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Dlaczego Louis im o tym mówi i jest taki nerwowy?  
\- Tak…tak sądzę – spojrzał na swój talerz, chowając dłonie pod stołem – Tylko, tym kimś jest Harry Styles – wypowiedział to szybko, chcąc mieć to już za sobą. Uniósł wzrok wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w przyjaciół. Zayn siedział naprzeciwko niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyglądał, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Niall z kolei z niepokojem spoglądał pomiędzy Malikiem i Tomlinsonem, zastanawiając się jak to wszystko się skończy.   
\- Długo? – było wszystkim co powiedział mulat.  
\- Co?  
\- Długo, jak to ująłeś, „kolegujecie się”?  
\- Kilka tygodni – wzruszył ramionami. Czuł się, jakby rozmawiał z rodzicami i musiał im się przyznać, do czegoś potwornego. Zayn i Niall byli dla niego jak rodzina, wiedział, że się o niego martwią i ich opinia była dla niego ważna.   
\- I dopiero teraz nam to mówisz?  
\- Wiem, że po moich opowieściach nie lubisz go i chcesz skopać mu tyłek. Jednak nie mogłem tego ciągle ukrywać.  
\- Więc co się zmieniło?  
\- Poznałem go – wzruszył ramionami – Kilka razy wpadliśmy na siebie. Alex bardzo go polubił, on jego również. Pomógł mi, gdy jeden oblech napastował mnie po pracy. Opowiedziałem mu moją historię, a on mnie przeprosił, opowiedział swoją i poprosił, abyśmy zaczęli od nowa. Zgodziłem się.   
\- Dlaczego? – po raz pierwszy odezwał się Niall.  
\- Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z Alexem. Maluch go uwielbia i nie potrafiłem odciąć się od niego, gdy mój syn wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi dużymi oczami. Po za tym, chciałem dać mu szansę i tego nie żałuję…póki co – dodał ciszej.  
\- I czego od nas oczekujesz – możliwe, że słowa Zayna zabrzmiały ostrzej niż zamierzał.  
\- Akceptacji tego? – bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził – Nie mówią, że macie go polubić, ale nie chcę, aby skończył z obitą twarzą, czy nie życzę sobie kłótni i kąśliwych uwag w jego stronę. Zwłaszcza, gdy Alex będzie w pobliżu. Po prostu zaakceptujcie to, że moje i Harry’ego relacje uległy zmianie.   
\- To jest możliwe – Niall posłał uspokajający uśmiech przyjacielowi – Prawda kochanie? – spojrzał na Malika, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zayn ciemnymi oczami wpatrywał się w szatyna, co oznaczało tylko tyle, że jest zły. Mimo to pokiwał głową, dając znać, że popiera słowa Irlandczyka.   
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, czując ogarniającą go ulgę – Jest jeszcze coś.  
\- Tak? – brunet westchnął zrezygnowany, co świadczyło o tym, że faktycznie się poddał.   
\- Wiem, że zawsze pierwszy dzień świąt spędzamy razem, ale w tym roku zaprosił na Harry. Alex bardzo nalegał, więc zgodziłem się. Ale jak zawsze moje urodziny spędzę z wami.  
\- Cóż – widział zmieszanie na twarzach przyjaciół, jednak nie wiedział co byłe tego powodem – Właściwie… - głos Nialla był ostrożny – Moi rodzice zaprosili nas do siebie na święta. Nie mogliśmy odmówić – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami – Już od kilku lat nas zapraszają, ale zawsze odmawialiśmy. Jednak w lipcu urodził się mój bratanek i chciałbym się z nimi zobaczyć.   
\- Wylatujemy w wigilię – kontynuował Zayn – Ale dopiero po południu, więc rano możemy świętować twoje urodziny.  
\- To w porządku – zapewnił przyjaciół, uśmiechając się do nich – Rozumiem, że chcesz spotkać się z rodziną – zwrócił się do Irlandczyka.  
\- Ulżyło nam – brunet również się uśmiechnął – Baliśmy się jak to przyjmiesz i, nawet jeśli to Styles, to cieszę się, że nie będziecie z Alexem sami na święta.   
Między innymi za to kochał swoich przyjaciół. Zawsze troszczyli się o niego i Alexa.  
*****  
Kilka dni później, doszło do pierwszego spotkania przyjaciół Louisa i Harry’ego. Styles był tego dnia u niego, po tym, jak zabrał Tomlinsonów do kina, na bajkę, którą bardzo chciał zobaczyć Alex. Z kolei Zayn i Niall, niezapowiedzianie przyszli do szatyna.  
Kędzierzawy siedział w salonie, pochylony nad niewielką ławą, kolorując rysunek, do czego zmusił go mały Tomlinson. Alex siedział obok mężczyzny, zajmując się swoją kolorowanką i opowiadając z podekscytowaniem co najbardziej podobało mu się w filmie. Louis w tym czasie był w kuchni, przygotowując dla nich obiad. Harry proponował, że weźmie ich do restauracji, jednak tancerz odmówił. Tłumaczył się, że obiecał Alexowi zrobić jego ulubione spaghetti z kurczakiem, ale zaprosił mężczyznę na posiłek do nich.   
\- Lou – Zayn wszedł do mieszkania, rozglądając się za przyjacielem, a za nim podążał Niall.   
\- Wujek Zayn – mały Alex z krzykiem podbiegł do mulata, który go złapał biorąc na ręce.  
\- Hej maluchu, co tam u… - przerwał, widząc kto siedzi na kanapie. Jego ciało się spięło, usta zacisnęły w wąską linię, a brwi zmarszczyły.   
\- Wujku – tym razem Alex zwrócił się do Nialla, który stanął obok narzeczonego – Hally zablał mnie dzisiaj do kina na „Gdzie jest Doly?” (właśnie to oglądam XD). Tatuś lobi mój ulubiony obiad, a Hally obiecał kupić mi lybkę taką jak Doly i Malin, i Nemo – mówił z podekscytowaniem.  
\- Łał, to świetnie kolego – przejął chłopca od Malika, który wciąż wpatrywał się w kędzierzawego – A co na to tatuś?  
\- Nie podoba mu się ten pomysł – powiedział niezadowolony, jednak uśmiech szybko powrócił na jego usta – Ale Hally obiecał, ze psekona tatę – wyszeptał mu na ucho.   
\- Trzymam kciuki – również szeptał.  
\- Zayn, Niall – Louis wyszedł zza blatów, oddzielających kuchnię od salonu, gdy usłyszał głosy przyjaciół. Czuł, że robi się nerwowy, bojąc się, jak to wszystko się skończy – To jest właśnie Harry – przedstawił mężczyznę, który wstał z kanapy i dołączył do reszty – Harry, to moi przyjaciele, Zayn i Niall.  
\- Hej, miło mi – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, wyciągając dłoń w ich kierunku, chociaż wewnątrz się stresował. Słyszał, co o nim myślą przyjaciele Louisa.   
\- Zayn – powiedział obojętnie, ściskając dłoń Stylesa.   
\- Hej, jestem Niall – Irlandczyk okazał więcej sympatii w stosunku do mężczyzny.   
\- Właśnie kończę obiad, zostaniecie? – zaproponował parze.  
\- Jasne – Niall odpowiedział, nim Zayn zdążył odmówić. Wiedział, że będzie dziwnie, jednak uznał, że Malik powinien przywyknąć do obecności Stylesa, a to mogło w tym pomóc.  
\- Świetnie, więc siadajcie – wskazał na stolik – Harry, weź Alexa do łazienki i dopilnuj, by umył ręce.  
\- Jasne – odebrał malca od Irlandczyka i skierował się do wcześniej wskazanego pomieszczenia.   
Louis odczekał, aż zniknął za drzwiami, nim podszedł do przyjaciół i ich mocno przytulił.   
\- Dziękuję wam – odsunął się, z uśmiechem – Zwłaszcza tobie Zayn. Wiem, co o nim myślisz. Wiem, co wam mówiłem o nim, ale Harry przy bliższym poznaniu jest naprawdę wspaniały i żałuje tego co robił.   
\- W porządku Lou, po prostu jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina i chcę waszego szczęścia.  
\- Wiem Zayni i obiecuję ci, jeśli co będzie nie tak, od razu się dowiesz i tym razem pozwolę ci skopać mu tyłek.  
\- W porządku.  
Na szczęście posiłek nie był tak niezręczny, jak Louis przewidywał, że mogło być. Niall wydawał się dość szybko przekonać do kędzierzawego, co w sumie nie było niczym dziwnym. Horna był bardzo przyjacielski i łatwo nawiązywał kontakty z nowo poznanymi osobami. Zayn z kolei zawsze był podejrzliwi i potrzebował trochę więcej czasu, aby komuś zaufać. Jednak mimo podejrzliwości w jego oczach, był dość miły w stosunku do Stylesa i to naprawdę cieszyło Louisa.   
*****  
Louis kończył pakować swoją torbę, gdy jego telefon zawibrował. Podszedł do szafki nocnej, gdzie leżał. To był Harry, pisał, że już jest pod jego kamienicą i czeka w samochodzie. Louis szybko mu odpisał, że potrzebuje jeszcze kilku minut, więc może wejść na górę.   
Dzisiaj był 24 grudnia. Tak jak Zayn i Niall obiecali, przedpołudnie spędzili z szatynem. Obudzili go jego ulubioną herbatą, informując, że śniadanie już jest gotowe. Oczywiście składało się z ulubionych dań szatyna. Był prezenty, życzenia i dużo przytulasów – zwłaszcza od Alexa. Czuł się wspaniale i wyjątkowo.   
Teraz para była już na lotnisku i czekali na swój samolot do Irlandii. Z kolei Louis pakował siebie i synka, ponieważ jechali do Harry’ego. Po tym, jak Styles dowiedział się, że popołudnie w dniu swoich urodzin spędzi sam, zaproponował, aby już wtedy przyjechali do niego z Alexem i zostali tam do końca świąt. Początkowo się wahał, jednak jak zwykle duże, brązowe oczy synka potrafiły go przekonać.   
\- Louis?! – usłyszał głos Harry’ego. Najwyraźniej uznał, że nie chce mu się czekać w samochodzie na Tomlinsonów.   
\- Sypialnia! – odkrzyknął, wkładając swój ulubiony sweter, nim zapiął torbę.   
\- Gotowy? – kędzierzawy pojawił się w drzwiach, w chwili gdy szatyn wziął torbę z łóżka i chował telefon do kieszeni spodni.   
\- Prawie – wyszedł z sypialni za Harrym – Jeszcze muszę sprawdzić Alexa. Pozwoliłem mu spakować kilka zabawek – skierował się do pokoju chłopca. Alex siedział na środku pokoju, próbując upchać do swojego małego plecaczka z pieskiem, jak najwięcej zabawek – Skarbie czemu jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy? – podszedł do chłopca, kucając obok niego. Harry z kolei zatrzymał się w wejściu, opierając o framugę.   
\- Nie miescą mi się wsystkie zabawki – marudził niezadowolony.   
\- A po co ci wszystkie zabawki?  
\- Nie mogę ich tutaj zostawić, gdy zamieskamy z Hallym – tłumaczył ojcu, wpatrując się w niego.  
\- Alex, ale my nie zamieszkamy z Harrym – pogładził chłopca po głowie, uśmiechając się do niego z rozczuleniem. Zastanawiał się, skąd taki pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy.   
\- Ale pakowałeś nas – zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Tak, ale jedziemy do Harry’ego tylko na święta. Później wracamy tutaj – wyjaśniał chłopcu.  
\- Dlacego?  
\- Bo tutaj jest nasz dom – tłumaczył, mając nadzieję, że jego syn odpuści.   
\- Ale ja chce mieskać z Hallym – zasmucił się.  
Louis czuł się niepewnie wiedząc, że kędzierzawy jest świadkiem tej rozmowy. Jednak musiał coś odpowiedzieć, nie mógł zostawić syna bez wyjaśnienia. Spojrzał na Stylesa, szukając u niego ratunku. Ten jednak wzruszył ramionami, mrucząc, że dla niego to nie problem, z zadziornym uśmiechem. Louis wywrócił na to oczami i ponownie spojrzał na syna.   
\- Alex, cieszę się, że tak bardzo lubisz Harry’ego. Ale nasz dom jest tutaj i znamy się za krótko, aby zamieszkać z Harrym – kombinował, aby jakoś z tego wybrnąć.  
\- A jak będziemy go znać długo, to zamieskamy z Hallym?  
\- Nie wiem kochanie, nie znam przyszłości. Teraz spakuj kilka zabawek, Harry ci pomoże, a ja poczekam w salonie – pocałował chłopca w czoło, nim wstał i ruszył do wyjścia z pokoju.   
*****  
Jak się okazało, Harry przygotował kolację, aby również uczcić urodziny Louisa. Po tym, jak dotarli do domu kędzierzawego, Styles wskazał im pokój i poprosił, aby za chwilę zeszli do jadalni. Tomlinson odłożył ich bagaż, nim zrobił to o co prosił gospodarz. Chwycił Alexa za rączkę, aby móc go asekurować, gdy schodzili po schodach i chwilę później ponownie byli na parterze. Weszli do jadalni, gdzie jak się okazało, był elegancko zastawiony stół, a w powietrzu unosiły się smakowite zapachy.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou – kędzierzawy stał po drugiej stronie stołu i z szerokim uśmiechem wpatrywał się w gości.  
\- Harry, co to?  
\- Kolacja urodzinowa, a na co ci to wygląda? – wskazał na stolik, aby Louis i Alex zajęli swoje miejsca.  
\- Nie musiałeś – posadził Alexa na krześle, gdzie była przygotowana poduszka, aby chłopiec, mógł dosięgnąć do stołu. Następnie zajął swoje miejsce.   
Kolacja była naprawdę niesamowita, musiał przyznać, że dawno nie jadł tak dobrej pieczeni wellington, do tego karmelizowane warzywa i wyśmienite wino (i sok porzeczkowy, dla Alexandra). Jak się okazało był również deser, który Harry zamówił u Barbary, był to tort truskawkowo czekoladowy (a szatyn zapisał sobie notatkę w głowie, aby podziękować kobiecie, gdy na następny dzień przyjedzie do kędzierzawego na świąteczny obiad).   
\- Wszystko było przepyszna Hazz – podszedł do blatu, gdzie Styles płukał naczynia, wkładając je następnie do zmywarki, i położył na nim ostatnie talerze, które znajdowały się na stole.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – skupił się na moment, na szatynie – Idź do salonu, włączcie coś sobie z Alexem. Ja tu dokończę i dołączę do was.   
Louis skinął jedynie głową i wykonał to o co prosił go Styles.   
Harry wszedł do salonu, kilka minut później, niosąc w dłoniach kubki z herbatą. Louis i Alex siedzieli na kanapie, a w telewizji leciała „Opowieść Wigilijna”. Postawił naczynia na drewnianej ławie, nim skierował się do choinki, z pod której wyciągnął niewielki pakunek. Podszedł z nim do kanapy, siadając na sofie, obok Tomlinsonów.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou – podał prezent szatynowi.   
\- Harry – nie spodziewał się żadnych prezentów, więc było to dla niego zaskoczeniem – To zbyt wiele – odebrał pakunek od mężczyzny.  
\- To twoje urodziny i zasługujesz, aby cię trochę rozpieścić – wyjaśnił – Po za tym to nic wielkiego – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, nim otworzył prezent. Jak się okazało była to niewielka ramka, w której znajdowało się zdjęcie jego i Alexa. Harry zrobił je, podczas ich wycieczki do zoo. Louis kucał obok swojego synka, trzymając go. Podczas gdy mały Tomlinson, z błyszczącymi oczami wpatrywał się w żyrafy, które były za ogrodzeniem.   
Dwie godziny później Louis uznał, że to czas dla Alexa, aby poszedł spać. Malec nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, ale gdy Harry obiecał przeczytać mu bajkę, bardziej chętnie ruszył do łazienki, aby się umyć.   
Po tym, jak trzylatek zasnął, Louis i Harry oglądali jeszcze telewizję, i po jakimś czasie, i oni uznali, że czas się położyć.   
*****  
Rano Louis został zbudzony przez małe ciało, które wdrapało się na niego i klepało go lekko po twarzy, nawołując.  
\- Tatusiu, tatusiu – mały Alex zaczynał się niecierpliwić.  
\- Szkrabie – mruknął, uchylając swoje powieki – Alex, czemu nie śpisz?  
\- Ale tatusiu, prezenty – potrząsał ciągle ojcem.  
\- Jeszcze chwilę, co? – próbował przekonać syna, chociaż wiedział, że to zapewne i tak nic nie pomoże.   
\- Tatusiu, proszę.  
\- W porządku – ziewnął i usiadł na łóżku – Pozwól mi tylko skorzystać z toalety, a ty w tym czasie idź obudzić Harry’ego – uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem.   
\- Ok – malec zszedł z łóżka i wybiegł z pokoju.  
Louis przeciągnął się, ponownie ziewając nim, podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki. Po szybkiej toalecie, zszedł do salonu, gdzie stała choinka z prezentami. Usiadł na kanapie, czekając na resztę. Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry, trzymając Alexa i wolną dłonią trąc oko.  
\- Dobry – mruknął zaspany.  
\- Hej, Hazz – uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. Musiał przyznać, że to był naprawdę słodki widok i przez myśl mu przeszło, że chciałby codziennie być świadkiem takich sytuacji. Szybko się jednak za to zganił.   
\- Prezenty! – krzyknął Alex, wyswobadzając się z uścisku Harry’ego i podbiegł do choinki.   
Dwójka mężczyzn dołączyła do niego i po chwili dookoła nich walały się kolorowe papiery, w które pozawijane były prezenty. Harry dostał sweter, który uszyła dla niego Barbara, perfumy od Gemmy, ekstrawagancką koszulę od Louisa (jak szatyn lubił mówić, na takie ubrania) oraz laurkę, do której przyklejony był cukierek, od Alexa. Tomlinson otrzymał polaroid od Harry’ego (postanowił mu go kupić, po tym, jak szatyn mu wyznał, że zawsze chciał taki mieć), Zayn i Niall obdarowali go kilkoma parami kolorowych skarpetek (wiedzieli, jak Louis je uwielbia) oraz albumem, który był wypełniony zdjęciami. Były ułożone chronologicznie od chwili gdy był w ciąży, do teraz, więc na niektórych z nich znajdował się również Aiden. To był piękny prezent, a Louis poczuł, jak łzy kłują go w oczy, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Była również laurka, od Alexa, taka sama, jaką otrzymał kędzierzawy. Mały Tomlinson oczywiście został obdarowany zabawkami i słodyczami.   
Po rozpakowaniu wszystkich prezentów, Harry i Louis posprzątali, i udali się do kuchni, aby przygotować śniadanie. Alex w tym czasie został w salonie, oglądając baki i bawiąc się nowymi klockami lego, które dostał od Harry’ego.   
Po południu, tak jak zapowiadał Harry, przyjechała Barbara z mężem oraz Gemma, siostra Stylesa. Louis był lekko zestresowany, bo znał jedynie starszą kobietę, ale jak się okazało, nie było czym. Obiad był naprawdę udany – Harry przygotował wyśmienitego indyka z tłuczonymi ziemniakami. Barbara oczywiście zadbała o deser i do tego wszystkiego było wyśmienite wino, i możliwe, że Louis wypił ciut za dużo.   
Goście opuścili ich wieczorem, życząc miłej reszty świąt. Szatynowi przyjemnie szumiało w głowie, a na policzkach widniały duże rumieńce, kiedy pomagał Harry’emu w sprzątaniu. Następnie kędzierzawy zaoferował się, że wykąpie Alexa i położy go spać, na co Tomlinson chętnie przystał, bo cóż, możliwe, że był lekko pijany. Mimo to, nie potrafił sobie odmówić wyśmienitego wina, które miał Styles. Rzadko pił, do tego uwielbiał wino, więc skoro były święta pozwolił sobie na trochę więcej.   
Harry dołączył do niego, gdy w telewizji zaczynało się „To właśnie miłość”. Przyniósł sobie własny kieliszek i nalał odrobiny trunku, z butelki, która stała na ławie przed kanapą.   
Możliwe, że to przez alkohol, a może przez potrzebę bliskości, ale szatyn ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, wtulając w kędzierzawego. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, oplatając mniejsze ciało ramieniem i przyciągając mocniej do siebie.   
Gdy film się skończył, Harry odniósł do kuchni butelkę i kieliszki, i wrócił po Louisa, bo jak się okazało chłopak miał problem, aby samemu wstać. Zarzucił sobie ramię Tomlinsona na barki i poprowadził chichoczącego szatyna na piętro. Zatrzymali się przed pokojem niższego, jednak ten zamiast wejść do środka i położyć się spać, wczepił swoje palce w koszulę kędzierzawego i wpatrywał się w niego roziskrzonymi oczami.   
\- Jesteś taki gorący – możliwe, że po za alkoholem przemawiało przez niego również pożądanie i potrzeba, bo cóż, odkąd zginą Aiden, nie miał nikogo. A teraz miał przy sobie przystojnego mężczyznę, którego zapach go odurzał.   
\- Lou? – był zaskoczony słowami Tomlinsona, jednak pochlebiało mu to.   
\- Cii – następnie uniósł się na palcach i pocałował Stylesa. I cóż, Harry wiedział, że powinien to zakończyć, jednak tak długo czekał na ten moment. Louis niezwykle mu się podobał i nie miał siły mu odmówić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że rano nie będzie dziwnie.  
Objął ciało mniejszego, przyciskając do swojego i na oślep poprowadził ich do swojej sypialni.   
Pchnął szatyna na miękki materac i zawisł na nim, ponownie łączą ich usta. Czuł na swoim udzie, że Louis jest twardy, zresztą podobnie jak on.   
\- Ubrania… – wysapał szatyn, gdy kędzierzawy przeniósł się z pocałunkami na szczękę -…brak.  
\- Tak – odsunął się szybko, pozbywając się swojej odzieży, zostając tylko w bokserkach, nim pomógł mniejszemu pozbyć się swetra i spodni. Jego oczy zabłysły, gdy zobaczył, jaką bieliznę ma na sobie chłopak.  
\- Podoba ci się – zadziorny uśmieszek pojawił się na wąskich wargach.   
\- Boże, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałem to zobaczyć, gdy tylko Alex mi o tym powiedział. I teraz…Boże – ponownie pochylił się, całując Louisa, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się na pośladkach, okrytych czarną koronką.


	6. VI

Potworny ból głowy, jak i ociężałe powieki, uniemożliwiły mu otwarcia oczu. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś zdechło w jego ustach i odczuwał silne pragnienie. Przekręcił się na plecy, jęcząc cicho, gdy to wzmocniło jego ból. Cichy chichot, który wcale nie wydawał mu się cichy, tylko pogarszał sytuację.   
\- Dzień dobry, Lou – powiedział szeptem, nie chcąc sprawić więcej bólu szatynowi – Proszę – pomógł mu usiąść, nim podał tabletki i małą butelkę wody. Louis popił je, od razu opróżniając całą butelkę, nim ponownie opadł na poduszki.   
\- Dziękuję – wychrypiał.   
\- Odpoczywaj, ja się zajmę Alexem – jak przez mgłę dotarły do niego słowa kędzierzawego, nim ponownie odpłynął.  
Obudził się kilka godzin później, czując się już dużo lepiej. Na szafce nocnej znalazł kolejną butelkę wody, którą zapewne zostawił Harry. Sięgnął po nią, tym razem opróżniając połowę. Odrzucił kołdrę na bok, podnosząc się z łóżka i rozglądając po pokoju, którym okazała się sypialna Harry’ego. Wspomnienia z nocy, zaczęły zalewać jego umysł. Pamiętał każdy pocałunek, każdy dotyk, każdy ruch i musiał to zatrzymać, aby ponownie nie zrobić się twardym. O dziwo nie czuł, aby miało być teraz dziwnie pomiędzy nim, a kędzierzawym. Zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania, bo jedyne co miał na sobie to swoje czarne koronkowe majtki. Harry uparł się, aby miał je na sobie, gdy będzie go pieprzył, a on nie miał nic przeciwko.   
Wytknął głowę na korytarz, chcąc się upewnić, że Alexa nie ma w pobliżu. Nie specjalnie chciał, aby jego syn widział go w samej bieliźnie, jak wychodzi z pokoju Stylesa. Na szczęście słyszał bajki, które zapewne leciały w telewizji w salonie, więc domyślił się, że to tam jest jego malec. Szybko przemknął do swojej tymczasowej sypialni. Zabrał czyste ubrania i udał się do łazienki, aby skorzystać z prysznica.   
Gdy był już odświeżony i ubrany, zszedł na dół, czując jak zaczyna go ssać w brzuchu – zwłaszcza, gdy dotarł do niego wspaniały zapach jajek, kiełbasek i czegoś słodkiego – naleśniki lub gofry. Nim jednak poszedł do kuchni, zajrzał do salonu. Mały Alexander siedział na dywanie, wpatrzony w ekran telewizora, a w ramionach trzymał dużą pluszową Dory, którą również otrzymał od kędzierzawego pod choinkę. Nie ujawniając się, wycofał się z pomieszczenia i ruszył do kuchni. Harry stał przy kuchence, nucąc pod nosem świąteczną piosenkę, która leciała w radiu.   
\- Hej Lou – odwrócił się do szatyna, zauważając jego obecność – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Lepiej – zbliżył się do zielonookiego, opierając się tyłem o blat – Dzięki za wszystko. Alex się wypytywał o mnie?  
\- Tak, był zaskoczony, że nie śpisz z nim w łóżku – przełożył jajecznice i kiełbaski na talerz, nim podał go Louisowi.   
\- I co mu powiedziałeś? – ciągle stał przy blacie, obserwując, jak kędzierzawy wyciąga gofry i kładzie je na drugi talerz.   
\- Potrzebowałem przytulasów, aby zasnąć i postanowiłeś mi pomóc. Kupił to i powiedział, że się nie dziwi, bo dajesz najlepsze przytulasy – poprowadził Louisa do stołu. Usiedli na krzesłach i Harry podsunął mu talerz z goframi i kubek z herbatą - My już jedliśmy – wyjaśnił, gdy widział jak usta Louisa się otwierają i domyślił się o co chce się spytać.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której szatyn konsumował swoje śniadanie, a Harry przeglądał telefon. Gdy talerze były puste i schowane do zmywarki, Louis wrócił do stolika by dokończyć swoją herbatę, z kolei Harry dołączył do niego z własnym kubkiem, w którym była kawa.  
\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – Harry nie żałował tego co miało miejsce w nocy, ani nie czuł się z tym dziwnie. Chciał mieć jednak pewność, że i Louis jest z tym w porządku.   
\- Stało się i nic tego nie zmieni – wzruszył ramionami – Oboje tego chcieliśmy, więc nie wiem czy jest o czym mówić. Chyba, że ty chcesz…  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Jest w porządku – położył dłoń na mniejszej szatyna – Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko jest ok i wciąż się przyjaźnimy.  
\- Jest dobrze.  
*****  
Wtedy jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli, ale ta pierwsza wspólna noc, zapoczątkowała serię kolejnych. Druga była w sylwestra, którego spędzili razem. Gloria zgodziła się zająć Alexem, więc Harry zaprosił szatyn na przyjęcie do jego znajomych. Później były kolejne, głównie wtedy, gdy kędzierzawy nocował u Tomlinsonów, lub oni u niego. Nie rozmawiali o tym, nie byli również w związku, po prostu to robili. Traktowali to jako przyjaźń z przywilejami i żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Po prostu, byli samotnymi, atrakcyjnymi mężczyznami, którzy mieli swoje potrzeby, więc czemu tego jakoś nie wykorzystać?  
*****  
Mały człowiek, wpadł do mieszkania, gdy tylko jego ojciec otworzył drzwi. Usiadł pod ścianą, szybko pozbywając się swoich budzików oraz kurtki, które rzucił na ziemię i popędził na kanapę w salonie. Zaraz za nim do środka weszła dwójka mężczyzn, również pozbywając się swoich ubrań zimowych.  
Dochodziła godzina 17.30, a oni dopiero wrócili z aquaparku, gdzie zabrał ich Harry, ponieważ mały Tomlinson chciał tam pojechać. No cóż, bądźmy szczerzy, Alex był ulubieńcem kędzierzawego, więc wystarczyło, że napomknął o czymś, aby Harry następnego dnia, to dla niego zorganizował. Oczywiście Louis nie zawsze był z tego zadowolony, jednak kędzierzawy nie specjalnie się tym przejmował. Chociaż do tej pory, nie udało mu się przekonać szatyna na akwarium z rybkami, które obiecał malcowi.   
– Alexander Aiden Tomlinson – Louis założył ramiona na piersi, z niezadowoleniem spoglądając na syna – Proszę tu wrócić, ładnie ułożyć swoje buty i podać mi kurtkę, abym mógł ją powiesić.   
\- Ale tato…bajka… - marudził maluch.  
\- W tej chwili – z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w chłopca.   
Mały Tomlinson z niezadowoleniem wstał z kanapy podchodząc do swoich ubrań. Jak szatyn kazał, podał mu kurtkę, z kolei buty ułożył przy ścianie.   
\- Widzisz, nie zajęło ci to zbyt wiele czasu – zwrócił się do syna, który z niezadowoloną miną ponownie skierował się na kanapę – To co zamawiamy? – Louis ruszył do kuchni, z jednej z szuflad wyciągając ulotki. Harry podążył za nim, przyglądając się reklamom restauracji.   
\- Hmmm…Alex mówił, że chce pizze, więc może to?  
\- Hazz – spojrzał na mężczyznę z rozbawieniem – Nie musisz zgadzać się na wszystko o co poprosi Alex. Musisz mu się zacząć stawiać, w innym wypadku będzie myślał, że może dostać cokolwiek zechce.   
\- Um…  
\- To, że czasem się na coś nie zgodzisz, nie sprawi, że przestanie cię lubić – tymi słowami szatyn zaskoczył kędzierzawego. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis go przejrzy, bo cóż, poniekąd to była prawda. Chciał, aby Alex go lubił, ponieważ miał świadomość, że to głównie dzięki niemu, Tomlinson dał mu szanse i bał się, że jeśli malec straci do niego sympatię, jego ojciec zerwie z nim kontakt.   
\- Oh, ok – wydukał, lekko się rumieniąc.   
\- To na co masz ochotę? – pokazał Harry’emu ulotki.  
\- Hmm, to może burgery? – przeglądał propozycje dań na ulotce.   
\- Alex, nie lubi jedzenia w tej restauracji – poinformował go Louis.   
\- To, może coś innego, albo wróćmy do pizzy – chciał odłożyć trzymaną kartkę, ale szatyn go powstrzymał wybuchając śmiechem.  
\- Żartowałem – wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni – Sprawdzałem cię – chichotał, wybierając numer restauracji.  
Pięć minut później zamówienie było złożone, a po pół godziny usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi.   
Po wspólnej kolacji, Louis zaparzył im kubki z herbatą i całą trójką przenieśli się do salonu. Szatyn rozłożył się na kanapie, oglądając powtórki masterchefa, z kolei Harry budował z Alexem, wierzę z klocków. Był to cichy, przyjemny i relaksacyjny moment, który sprawił, że powieki tancerza opadły. Przebudził się dopiero, gdy poczuł dużą dłoń, która wsunęła się pod jego koszulkę i gładziła go po plecach. Telewizor był wyłączony, kubki po herbacie sprzątnięte, podobnie jak klocki, a Alexa nie było w pobliżu.  
\- Która godzina? – mruknął sennie, przymykając powieki.  
\- Dochodzi 22.00. Alex przed momentem usnął.  
\- Dziękuję – spojrzał na zielonookiego, który uśmiechał się do niego łagodnie.   
\- Chodź, też powinniśmy się położyć.  
\- Nie mam siły – jęknął.  
\- Mały leniuch – zaśmiał się, podnosząc się z kanapy i biorąc na ręce Louis, który od razu się w niego wtulił. Ukrył twarz w szyi kędzierzawego, całując ją i lekko podgryzając. Harry sapnął cicho, odchylając lekko głowę. Uwielbiał czuć na sobie usta szatyna. Dotarł do sypialni, kładąc Tomlinsona na łóżku i do razu nakrywając go swoim ciałem, miażdżąc ich usta w pocałunku.  
\- Podobno byłeś zmęczony – zaśmiał się, czując jak dłonie szatyna, majstrują przy jego rozporku.  
\- Nic nie poradzę, że tak na mnie działasz – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy udało mu się rozpiąć spodnie Stylesa – A teraz ściągaj gacie i porządnie mnie wypieprz.  
Chyba jednak trochę minie, nim pójdą spać.   
*****  
Mniejsze ciało przyciśnięte do większego. Oboje spocenie i brudni, jednak było im zbyt przyjemnie, aby się ruszyć z łóżka. Harry gładził odkryte plecy Louisa, mrucząc cicho, podczas gdy ten składał lekkie pocałunki na jego szyji i ramieniu.   
Myśli Harry’ego trapiła jednak sprawa, którą chciał poruszyć z szatynem, jednak bał się jego reakcji. I może to trochę nieprzemyślane, ale postanowił teraz zaryzykować, kiedy chłopak był zrelaksowany, zaspokojony i szczęśliwy.   
\- Lou?  
\- Hmm? – dał znać, że słucha.  
\- Myślałeś nad zmianą pracy?   
Louis słysząc słowa mężczyzny, zaprzestał swojej czynności, odsuwając się lekko, aby móc spojrzeć na kochanka.   
\- Często – zruszył ramionami – Jednak ciężko znaleźć dobrze płatną pracę, nie posiadając studiów. A jak wiesz, mam dziecko na utrzymaniu i potrzebuję forsy.  
\- A co gdybyś dostał propozycję takiej pracy? – był lekko niepewny, nie wiedząc jak zareaguje Tomlinson. Ucieszy się, czy będzie miał pretensje, że się wtrąca.   
\- Co masz na myśli? – marszczył brwi.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę – pocałował szatyna w czoło, nim podniósł się z łóżka i wyszedł z sypialni.   
Wrócił chwilę później, w dłoni trzymając podłużną kopertę. Louis widząc to, podniósł się do siadu i zapalił nocną lampkę. Harry wrócił do łóżka, podając niższemu kopertę, którą trzymał.  
\- Co to? – wpatrywał się w biały papier, zastanawiając się, co to może być.  
\- Otwórz – zachęcił go.   
Louis niepewnie otworzył kopertę, wyciągając z niej plik złożonych kartek. Jego wzrok szybko przebiegał po tekście i z każdą kolejną chwilą czuł, jak narasta w nim złość.   
\- Co. To. Jest? – wycedził, ze złością patrząc na Harry’ego.  
\- Umowa – zmarszczył brwi – Załatwiłem ci posadę w mojej firmie, jako asystent. Zarobiłbyś więcej, miałbyś elastyczne godziny pracy, więc mógłbyś wrócić na studia. Chcę ci pomóc – wyjaśnił.  
\- Pomóc? – warknął – Teraz rozumiem, w końcu jestem dziwką – prychnął, rzucając dokumentami w kędzierzawego, który nie rozumiał o czym mówi szatyn.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie potrzebuję sponsora.   
\- Ale… - próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak Louis mu nie pozwolił.   
\- Pozwalałem ci się pieprzyć , a ty w zamian spełniałeś zachcianki Alexa, dawałeś nam prezenty, a teraz jeszcze załatwiłeś mi pracę. Tak to wiedziałeś – przez cały ten czas powstrzymywał się od krzyku, nie chcąc obudzić syna – Teraz co, mam być ci wdzięczny i dalej dawać ci dupy. Mam być twoją prywatną dziwką?  
\- Co, nie…  
\- Wynoś się! – wstał z łóżka, zbierając ubrania Stylesa i rzucając nimi w niego.   
\- Ale, Lou… - tak bardzo chciał się wytłumaczyć. Sprawić, że Louis mu uwierzy, jednak ten nie dopuszczał go do słowa.   
\- Wynoś się i nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy. Nienawidzę cię! To koniec!  
\- Proszę cię…  
\- Nie – wypchnął Harry’ego z sypialni i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.   
Styles czuł się rozdarty. Z jednej strony chciał jak najszybciej wszystko wyjaśnić, jednak z drugiej sądził, że lepiej będzie jak da mu czas, aby ochłonął. Szybko założył swoje ubrania i powstrzymując łzy, które błyszczały się w jego oczach udał się do kuchni. Tam napisał krótką notatkę do szatyna, aby jeszcze to wszystko przemyślał i razem z kopertą przyczepił do lodówki.   
Chwilę później opuszczał dom Tomlinsonów, czując, że to wszystko jego wina. Bo gdyby nie jego zachowanie na początku znajomości z Louisem, ten teraz tak by się nie zachował. W tym momencie tak bardzo siebie nienawidził, bo przez swoje głupie zachowanie może stracić jedne z najważniejszych dla niego osób.   
*****  
Louis w tym czasie leżał zakopany w łóżku, cicho szlochając. Jak Harry mógł się tak zachować, dlaczego tak go potraktował? Zaufał mu, myślał, że jednak jest inny, było mu nawet żal mężczyzny, a ten najwyraźniej ciągle miał tancerza za dziwkę i jak widać dobrze się przy tym bawił. W tym momencie nienawidził mężczyzny z całego serca i żałował, że pozwolił mu wejść do życia jego i małego Alexandra.


	7. VII

Obudził się z bolącą głową i szczypiącymi oczami. Miał ochotę odwrócić się na drugi bok i iść spać dalej, jednak wiedział, że musi wstać. Alex mógł w każdej chwili przyjść do jego sypialni, domagając się śniadania. Niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka, od razu kierując się do łazienki. Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem i stanął przed lustrem przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Jego włosy odstawały, każdy w inną stronę. Oczy były zaczerwienione od płaczu, a pod nimi widniały sińce. Przesunął wzrokiem po ciele, dostrzegając kilka malinek, które zostawił na nim Harry. Szybko odwrócił zaszklony wzrok, nie chcąc tego wiedzieć. Nie chciał widzieć na sobie śladów po Stylesie. Nie chciał o nim myśleć. Nie chciał o nim pamiętać.   
Wszedł do kabiny, stając pod strumieniem gorącej wody. Ciepłe krople spływały po jego ciele, a szatyn pragnął aby woda zmyła z niego wszelkie ślady po kędzierzawym. Dokładnie szorował swoje ciało, dopóki jego skóra nie zrobiła się czerwona, a przez cały ten czas, po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Dlaczego to tak bolało?  
Po dość długim prysznicu, wrócił do sypialni. Założył dresy i od razu podszedł do okna, szeroko je otwierając. Musiał wywietrzyć pokój, który wciąż dla niego pachniał seksem. Kolejnym krokiem była zmiana pościeli. I dopiero, gdy łóżko było zaścielone, a pomieszczenie wypełniło chłodne powietrze, opuścił sypialnię, udając się do kuchni.   
Tam od razu jego uwagę przykuła biała, pognieciona koperta, przyczepiona do drzwi lodówki. Była tam również karteczka od kędzierzawego. Zamaszystym ruchem, czując jak buzuje w nim złość, ściągnął umowę. Wyrzucił karteczkę, jednak coś go powstrzymywało przed wyrzuceniem koperty. Może to ta mała iskierka nadziei, która w nim się tliła, że jednak Harry mówił prawdę i kierowała nim szczera chęć pomocy Louisowi.   
Ostatecznie nie wyrzucił jej, tylko z powrotem odwiesił na lodówkę.   
Wyciągnął na blat potrzebne składniki i wziął się za przygotowanie śniadanie. Gdy tylko na stole znalazły się tosty, dżem, nutella, owoce i kubki z herbatą, skierował się do pokoju syna, aby go obudzić. Mały Alexander leżał w dolnej części łóżka, zwinięty w kulkę, a kołdra znajdowała się na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się czule na ten widok, podchodząc do łóżka i przysiadając na nim  
\- Alex – położył dłoń na plecy synka, gładząc je lekko – Skarbie obudź się.  
Młodszy Tomlinson zaczął się wiercić, jednak wciąż się nie obudził.  
\- No dalej kochanie – nachylił się nad chłopcem, całując go w policzek – Czas wstać.   
\- Muse? – cichy pomruk wydostał się z pomiędzy warg malca.   
\- Śniadanie czeka – nie przestawał głaskać syna – Są tosty, jest dżem, owoce i nutella.   
\- Nutella – uchylił powieki, a w głosie dało się słyszeć podekscytowanie. Louis rzadko pozwalał chłopcu na słodycze, więc tosty z czekoladowym kremem to było dla niego coś.   
\- Oczywiście, idziemy?  
Maluch skinął głową i wyciągnął ręce, dając znać ojcu, że chce zostać wzięty na ręce. Louis pokręcił głową, jednak wykonał prośbę chłopca i trzymając go w ramionach, ruszył z nim do kuchni. Posadził go na krześle, siadając obok.  
\- Z czym chcesz pierwszego tosta? – zapytał, sięgając po kromkę chleba.  
\- Ocywiście z nutellą – powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz.  
Podczas gdy Louis smarował mu tosta, Alex uważnie rozglądał się dookoła, jakby czegoś szukając.  
\- Gdzie jest Hally? – spiął się słysząc słowa chłopca. No tak, to oczywiste, że zauważy brak Stylesa, skoro wczoraj mu mówił, że będzie tu nocował.  
\- Musiał wrócić do domu – wyjaśnił, kładąc przez synem talerz z tostem i pokrojonym bananem.  
\- Dlacego? – teraz całą swoją uwagę skupił na ojcu.   
\- Miał coś ważnego do załatwienia.  
\- Oh, skoda – spuścił głowę zawiedziony, a Louis poczuł, jak ten widok łamie mu serce. Miał jednak nadzieję, że maluch szybko zapomni o kędzierzawym.  
\- Nie smuć się już, wcinaj – poczochrał brązowe kosmyki chłopca i wziął się za smarowanie dżemem własnego tosta.   
\- A kiedy spotkam się z Hallym?  
\- Nie wiem kochanie, Harry ma teraz dużo pracy – skłamał, nawet nie patrząc na chłopca. Bał się, że jego serce ponownie zostanie złamane.   
Wiedział, że Alexowi brakowa drugiego ojca i widział w nim Harry’ego. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, aby ktoś, kto go oszukiwał i ciągle w nim widział dziwkę, przebywał w pobliżu niego, a zwłaszcza jego syna.   
*****  
Od kłótni z Harrym minęło kilka dni, a Alex codziennie wypytywał się ojca, kiedy się z nim spotkają. Tęsknił za mężczyzną i Louis to widział, jednak nie było mowy, aby ponownie pozwolił Stylesowi wejść do ich życia. Również Zayn i Niall zauważyli, że coś się dzieje. Co prawda Louis zapewniał ich, że to nic takiego, jednak ci i tak mu nie wierzyli.   
W końcu postanowili przycisnąć szatyna.  
Było już późno, a Alex zasnął na kanapie w salonie, w mieszkaniu Zayna i Nialla. Tego dnia zaprosili Tomlinsonów na kolację. Wszystko oczywiście było przepyszne, a rodzinna atmosfera i przyjemna rozmowa sprawiały, że Louis nie miał ochoty wracać do siebie. Niestety nadszedł moment, który to wszystko zepsuł.  
Louis czuł, że coś się zbliża, gdy zarówno Zayn, jak i Niall udali się do kuchni, by przygotować herbatę i pomiędzy sobą szeptali. Horan wrócił do stolika jako pierwszy, niosąc kubek dla Louisa. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Zayn, z pozostałymi napojami.  
\- Co się dzieje, pomiędzy tobą i Harrym? – zapytał wprost. Malik zawsze taki był, zwłaszcza gdy się martwił. Nie lubił owijać w bawełnę.   
\- Nic – skłamał, starając się zachować obojętność.  
\- Przestań pieprzyć – powiedział ciszej, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby młodszy Tomlinson się obudził – Widzimy, że coś jest nie tak. Nawet Alex nam mówił, że tęskni za Harrym, bo już się z nim nie widujecie.  
\- Lou, martwimy się – głos Niall, w przeciwieństwie do jego chłopaka był spokojny i zmartwiony.   
\- Poczekajcie… - mruknął cicho, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Wstał od stołu i opuścił mieszkanie przyjaciół, wracając chwilę później. Ponownie usiadł na krześle, podając Zaynowi białą kopertę – Dał mi to i się pokłóciliśmy.   
Malik wyciągnął dokumenty z koperty, rozkładając je. Niall zaglądał mu przez ramię, również chcąc wiedzieć co znajduje się w dokumentach. Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której para czytała trzymaną kartkę. Louis uważnie im się przyglądał, widząc zaskoczenie i niezrozumienie na ich twarzach.   
\- Umowa? – Malik położył dokument na stole i przeniósł spojrzenie na przyjaciela – Zaproponował ci pracę.  
\- Jak widzisz – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To chyba dobrze – Niall nie rozumiał o co chodziło Tomlinsonowi. Dlaczego się pokłócili? – O co była kłótnia?  
\- O to – wskazał palcem na papiery, leżące na stole.   
\- Wciąż nie rozumiem – Irlandczyk bezradnie spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.   
\- Po prostu… - westchnął, czując się zmuszonym to wytłumaczyć, czego nie chciał robić – poczułem się, jakby to była zapłata za seks. Poczułem się jak dziwka, za którą miał mnie na samym początku.  
\- Seks?! – na twarzach Zayna i Nialla pojawił się szok, i dopiero wtedy szatyn się zorientował, że przecież jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, że sypiał z Harrym.  
\- Um…no tak – podrapał się po policzku, czując się niezręcznie – Sypialiśmy ze sobą.  
\- Od kiedy?  
\- Byliście razem? – Malik i Horan zapytali w tym samym czasie.   
\- Od świąt i nie, nie byliśmy parą. To po prostu… – wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się jak to wyjaśnić parze – przyjacielski seks? Coś jak to. Potrzebowaliśmy tego i to się działo, raz na jakiś czas. Było dobrze, jak było, a on później wyskoczył z tą pracą. Poczułem się, jakby to była zapłata za dawanie mu dupy. Pokłóciliśmy się i wyrzuciłem go z domu.   
\- Lou – zrezygnowane westchnięcie uciekło z ust mulata – Dałeś mu się chociaż wytłumaczyć?  
\- Nie do końca…nie… - spuścił głowę, czując się jak karcone dziecko pod palącym spojrzeniem przyjaciela.  
\- Louis – Tomlinson był czasem taki głupi - Zamiast się denerwować i unosić honorem, powinieneś mu dać szansę na wytłumaczenie.  
\- I mówisz to ty… - nie ukrywał, że słowa Malika go zaskoczyły.   
\- Może wciąż nie jestem do niego w pełni przekonany, ale widzę, że zależy mu na tobie i Alexie. A w propozycji pracy nie widzę nic złego.   
\- Bo nikt nie miał cię za dziwkę – warknął. Myślał, że przyjaciele staną po jego stronie, a oni najwyraźniej bronili Harry’ego. Chociaż wiedział, że mogą mieć rację, nie chciał tego przyznać. Potrzebował teraz wsparcia i zapewnienia, że dobrze zrobił, a nie wytykania błędów.   
\- Louis… - Niall próbował uspokoić szatyna, jednak ten nie pozwolił mu mówić.  
\- Już późno – wstał od stołu i podszedł do kanapy, gdzie spał jego syn. Wziął go na ręce i ponownie zwrócił się do pary – Dziękuję za kolację, dobranoc – nic więcej nie mówiąc, opuścił mieszkanie, będąc odprowadzonym smutnym wzrokiem przyjaciół.  
*****  
Minęły kolejne dni. Louis dość szybko doszedł do porozumienia z sąsiadami, po ich niewielkiej sprzeczce. Jednak dla pewności, więcej ten temat nie był poruszany, nawet jeśli uważali, że szatyn źle robił. Niestety jeśli chodzi o Alexa, nie było tak dobrze. Malec ciągle dopytywał się o kędzierzawego, chcąc wiedzieć, kiedy ponownie się z nim spotka. Dodatkowym problemem było to, że zbliżały się urodziny Alexanda i chłopiec chciał, aby Harry na nich był. Louis ciągle mu mówił, że mężczyzna jest teraz bardzo zajęty i może nie mieć czasu, aby przybyć, nie chcąc, aby był rozczarowany gdy go nie zobaczy. Czuł jednak, że to i tak nic nie da. Najlepiej byłoby odezwać się do Stylesa, jednak Tomlinson nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć.   
*****  
Nerwowo krążył po salonie, zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić. Musiał zaraz wyjść, aby zdążyć do pracy, niestety nie miał z kim zostawić Alexa. Ogólnie miał mieć dzisiaj wolne, jednak jeden z tancerzy zachorował i musiał go zastąpić, a co za tym szło nie załatwił opieki dla syna. Gloria wyjechała na kilka dni do córki, a Zayn i Niall byli na randce i nie chciał im tego niszczyć, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio mieli mniej czasu dla siebie. Byli jeszcze Liam i Barbara, jednak z tego co wiedział, to Payne również dzisiaj pracował, a z Barbarą nie znał się na tyle, aby prosić ją o coś takiego, po za tym nawet nie miał, jak się z nią skontaktować.  
Po przeanalizowaniu tego wszystkie, zrozumiał, że jego jedyną opcją pozostawał Harry. Mógł jeszcze zabrać syna do pracy, ale to nie było miejsce dla dziecka, zresztą nie wiedział co na to wszystko powiedziałby jego szef.   
Wyciągnął telefon, siadając na kanapie i wyszukując numeru do Stylesa. Wpatrywał się w kontakt, nie będąc pewnym co powinien zrobić. Zadzwonić czy nie? Ale miał jakieś inne wyjście? Musiał zostawić z kimś Alexa, a w tym momencie, mężczyzna był jego jedyną opcją. Niepewnie wybrał numer, przykładając telefon do ucha, nerwowo czekając, aż ktoś odbierze.  
*****  
Dni, odkąd Louis wyrzucił go z domu, były dla niego katorgą. Tak bardzo chciał, aby szatyn mu uwierzył. Tęsknił za nim i jego synem. Po tym, jak doszło do tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, dał mu kilka dni, aby ochłonął. Później próbował się z nim w jakikolwiek sposób skontaktować, jednak to również nic nie dawało. W końcu odpuścił, mając nadzieję, że Louis sam się do niego odezwie.   
Po tym, jak rozbrzmiał dzwonek jego telefonu i zobaczył na nim zdjęcie Louisa z Alexem, poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza, a żołądek się nieprzyjemnie zaciska. Myślał, że ma zwidy, jednak po tym, jak odebrał i usłyszał głos Tomlinsona, zrozumiał, że to prawda.   
\- Harry, mógłbyś zająć się Alexem? Proszę? – jego głos był pospieszny i niepewny.  
\- Co? – nie bardzo rozumiał i raczej nie spodziewał się takich słów.  
\- Muszę jechać do pracy, a nie mam z kim go zostawić. Możesz go przypilnować?  
\- Tak, tak jasne – i nawet jeśli Louis nie dzwonił, aby porozmawiać o tym co się stało, to i tak się cieszył, że zobaczy Tomlinsonów, a z jednym z nich będzie mógł spędzić czas – Zaraz u ciebie będę.  
\- Nie – krzyknął, przez co Harry musiał odsunąć lekko słuchawkę od ucha – Nie mam czasu. Spotkajmy się pod klubem i zabrałbyś Alexa do siebie, możemy tak się umówić?  
\- Jasne.  
\- To za 30 minut pod klubem. Do zobaczenia – nie czekając na odpowiedź od mężczyzny rozłączył się.   
Harry szybko się zebrał i tak jak mówił szatyn, 30 minut później był pod klubem. Louis już na niego czekał. Alex gdy tylko go zobaczył, podbiegł do niego, wyciągając ręce. Wziął malca w ramiona i mocno przytulił.  
\- Hally, tęskniłem.  
\- Ja za tobą też.  
\- Dziękuję – Louis zbliżył się do nich, jednak za wszelką cenę unikał patrzenia na mężczyznę, co go zabolało.  
\- Nie ma problemu.  
\- Tu są jego rzeczy, odbiorę go po pracy – podał Harry’emu torbę, nim zwrócił się do syna – Pa kochanie, bądź grzeczny.  
\- Zawse jestem – pocałował ojca w policzek – Pa tatusiu.   
Louis pocałował syna w czoło, nim odwrócił się i po chwili zniknął wewnątrz klubu.  
*****  
Siedział przed lustrem w garderobie, zmywając resztki brokatu z twarzy. Pomieszczenie było prawie puste, większość osób zdążyła się przebrać i wyjść. Został tylko on i David, jeden z nowych tancerzy, który właśnie pakował swoją torbę. Po chwili ją zapiął i machając Louisowi na pożegnanie, opuścił pomieszczenie.   
\- Lou? – Liam wszedł do środka, chcąc sprawdzić, czy ktoś tu jeszcze został. Dzisiaj to do niego należało zamknięcie lokalu – Jeszcze tutaj? – usiadł obok przyjaciela, uważnie się mu przyglądając.   
\- Jakoś nie spieszy mi się do domu – wzruszył ramionami. A dokładniej chodziło mu o dom Harry’ego. Bał się, że czeka go konfrontacja, a tego nie chciał.  
\- Coś się stało? – zmarszczył brwi, a zmartwienie było wymalowane na jego twarzy – Zazwyczaj jesteś pierwszym, który opuszcza klub.  
Louis westchnął cicho, odkładając wacik i odwracając się w kierunku Payne’a.   
\- Co byś zrobił, gdyby osoba, z którą sypiasz, zaproponowałaby ci pracę? Oczywiście nie bylibyście parą – znał już zdanie Zayna i Nialla. Chciał jednak również wiedzieć, co do powiedzenia ma Liam. Miał nadzieję, że go poprze i przestaną go trapić wyrzuty sumienia, że źle postąpił.   
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – przyjąłbym ją? W sumie zależałoby to od tego, jak dokładnie wyglądałby ten układ.  
\- A nie pomyślałbyś, że ma cię za dziwkę?  
\- Louis, co się dzieje? Martwisz mnie.   
\- Harry zaproponował mi pracę u siebie – wyjaśnił, widząc, że innego wyjścia chyba nie ma.  
\- I wy…  
\- Tak sypialiśmy ze sobą – dokończył, domyślając się o co chce spytać ochroniarz – I nie byliśmy parą. Uważałem go za przyjaciela, w wtedy on wyskoczył z tą pracą i poczułem się, jakby w ten sposób płacił mi za to, że z nim sypiam.   
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Wiesz jakie były nasz początki – Liam pokiwał głową, mrucząc cicho na zgodę, nim szatyn kontynuował – Poczułem się, jakby ciągle uważał mnie za dziwkę. To zabolało.   
\- Jaki to rodzaj pracy?  
\- Chyba jego asystent – zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć co pisało w umowie.  
\- Coś jeszcze? – dopytywał.  
\- Zapewniłby mi elastyczne godziny pracy, mógłbym nie raz pracować w domu oraz umożliwiłoby mi to powrót na studia.  
\- Louis – westchnął – Wiem, że nie było dobrze na początku, ale myślę, że Harry naprawdę się zmienił. Gdyby wciąż uważał cię za dziwkę, nie starałby się tak bardzo. Po prostu zostawiałby ci pieniądze, albo kupował jakieś drogie prezenty. Mimo to oferuje ci pracę w swojej firmie, na naprawdę dobrych warunkach. Wie, że chcesz zapewnić dobry byt Alexowi i nie chcesz, aby w przyszłości musiał się wstydzić tego gdzie pracujesz. Tak nie zachowałaby się osoba, która by uważała cię za dziwkę - słowa Liama zszokowały Tomlinsona. Nigdy nie spojrzał na to w ten sposób – Pomyśl o tym – Payne wstał, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu, nim wyszedł.   
Chwilę później pomieszczenie opuścił również Louis. Szybko wyszedł z klubu, kierując się do samochodu i pojechał do Harry’ego. Przez cały czas myślał nad słowami Liama i coraz bardziej, odczuwał coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia. Harry chciał mu pomóc, a on zachował się w stosunku do niego okropnie. Wiedział, że musi go przeprosić i pozwolić wszystko wyjaśnić.   
*****  
Alex od dawna już spał w pokoju gościnnym, a on siedział w salonie skacząc po kanałach i czekając na powrót szatyna. Mógł być w każdej chwili, ponieważ lokal od godziny był zamknięty. Poderwał się z kanapy, słysząc dzwonek i popędził do drzwi. Tak jak się spodziewał, stał za nimi Louis. Jednak nie spodziewał się tego co nastąpiło.  
\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił z siebie, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy – Przepraszam – przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie, zmuszając go by się pochylił i pocałował go. Styles stał jak osłupiały, w pierwszej chwili nie reagując. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło co się dzieje i objął niższego, oddając pocałunek.  
\- Tęskniłem – szepnął Louis, po tym, jak się od siebie oderwali i wtulił się w kędzierzawego.   
\- Ja też – trzymał go mocno, bojąc się, że zaraz ucieknie i ciesząc się drobnym ciałem, przyciśniętym do jego.


	8. VIII

Harry siedział w salonie, z dwoma kubkami gorącej herbaty, kiedy Louis opuścił łazienkę. Jego włosy były wilgotne i miał na sobie za duże ubrania Stylesa. Spodnie musiał lekko podwinąć, inaczej by po nich deptał, a biały t-shirt był ciut za szeroki, przez co na nim wisiał i odsłaniał obojczyki.   
\- Dziękuję – dosiadł się do Harry’ego, sięgając po kubek herbaty. Ułożył się wygodnie, biorąc kilka łyków napoju, nim ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Kędzierzawy w tym czasie cierpliwie czekał, aż szatyn będzie gotowy aby porozmawiać o tym co się ostatnio działo – Przepraszam za moje zachowaniem, okropnie cię potraktowałem.  
\- Sam sobie zawiniłem – wzruszył ramionami – Moje zachowanie na początku naszej znajomości…nie dziwię się, że tak pomyślałeś.  
\- Ja też zbyt gwałtownie zareagowałem. Powinien dać ci to wytłumaczyć, porozmawiać. Zamiast tego nawrzeszczałem na ciebie i wyrzuciłem z domu. Nie powinienem.  
\- Więc co się zmieniło? – wciąż był ciekawy, co takiego się wydarzyło, że tak nagle Louis zmienił zdanie. Kiedy kilka godzin wcześniej się widzieli, szatyn nie wydawał się chętny do zgody, a teraz…  
\- Rozmowa z przyjaciółmi, zwłaszcza dzisiejsza z Liamem, pozwoliła mi w końcu zrozumieć, że nie miałeś złych intencji.   
\- Bo naprawdę nie miałem. Chciałem pomóc tobie i Alexowi. Wiem, że nie chcesz zawsze pracować w klubie, że chcesz wrócić na studia, więc gdy moja aktualna asystentka oznajmiła mi, że od marca odchodzi, od razu pomyślałem o tobie.   
\- Teraz to wiem i bardzo ci dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, nim przysunął się bliżej i wtulił w jego ciało.   
\- Czyli… - był dość niepewny, ale musiał się upewnić – Przyjmiesz to stanowisko.   
\- Przyjmę – szeroki uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy kędzierzawego, gdy tylko słowa opuściły usta Louisa.   
\- Hally? – usłyszeli cichy, zaspany głosik, a chwilę później w salonie pojawił się Alex. Włosy były roztrzepane, na prawym policzku odbiła mu się poduszka, a jedną z piąstek tarł oczko – Hally, kiedy… - zaczął, ale przerwał widząc swojego ojca w objęciach Stylesa – Tatuś – uśmiechnął się sennie, podchodząc do szatyna i przytulając się do niego.  
\- Cześć kochanie, czemu nie śpisz? – pocałował malca w czoło, przeczesując jego włosy.   
\- Obudziłem się, chciałem splawdzić cy wlóciłeś – mamrotał, przymykając oczy - Wlacamy do domu?  
\- Nie kochanie, dzisiaj zostaniemy tutaj – mocniej objął synka, który ponownie zaczął przysypiać.  
\- Supel, a Hally moze spać z nami?  
\- Oczywiście, jeśli tylko chce – odpowiedział chłopcu, mimo to jego wzrok spoczął na kędzierzawym, który uśmiechał się do niego szeroko.  
Pięć minut później cała trójka leżała w pokoju gościnnym, zasypiając.   
*****  
Wchodząc do wielkiego, nowoczesnego budynku, czuł się lekko niepewnie. Żołądek miał ściśnięty, co groziło zwróceniem śniadanie, serce mocniej biło niż zazwyczaj, a dłonie były spocone. To był jego pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy i cóż, stresował się. Nawet myśl, że to Harry jest tutaj szefem niewiele pomagała. Bo co jeśli sobie nie poradzi? Jeśli wszystko tylko będzie utrudniał?  
Przez jego głowę przemknęła nawet myśl, aby zawrócić, udać się do klubu i prosić o możliwość powrotu. Problemu nie powinno być, bo jak sam właściciel powiedział, będzie im brakować Louisa i zawsze chętnie z powrotem go przyjmie. No cóż, może i klub był, jaki był, jednak musiał przyznać, że miał naprawdę w porządku szefa, a pomiędzy pracownikami panowała bardzo przyjazna atmosfera.   
Wiedział jednak, że to jego szansa i nie może z niej zrezygnować.   
Wziął głęboki wdech, powoli wypuszczając powietrze, nim pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Hol był dość duży. Na środku znajdował się okrągły kontuar, za którym siedziały trzy kobiety – zapewne recepcjonistki. Po prawej stało kilka kanap i niewielkich stolików, a po lewej było wejście na stołówkę. Z tyłu, we wnęce, znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące na schody, oraz trzy windy.  
Podszedł do kontuaru, zatrzymując się przed szczupłą blondynką, która pisała coś na komputerze. Przywitał się cicho, tym samym zwracając na siebie jej uwagę.   
\- W czym mogę pomóc? – uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Ja do pana Stylesa – powtórzył to co nakazał mu Harry.   
\- Musisz być Louis Tomlinson, prawda?  
Skinął głową, na co kobieta przesunęła się w prawo, biorąc coś z blatu, nim wróciła na swoje miejsce.   
\- To twój identyfikator – podała mu zalaminowany dokument, z jego zdjęciem, który mówił, że jest pracownikiem wytwórni i asystentem Harry’ego – Pan Styles niestety musiał udać się na pilne spotkanie, ale prosił, byś udał się na ostatnie piętro i poczekał tam na niego. Tam znajduje się twoje miejsce pracy.   
\- Dziękuję – skinął kobiecie głową.  
\- Tak w ogóle, jestem Diana – wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku szatyna – Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się tutaj dobrze pracować.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń blondynki.   
Następnie pożegnał się i skierował do windy. Na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać i chwilę później znajdował się wewnątrz niej, jadąc na ostatnie piętro. Pierwsze co przykuło jego wzrok po opuszczeniu windy, był wielki bukiet róż, stojący na dużym, jasnym biurku. Domyślił się, że to jego miejsce pracy, a kwiaty są dla niego. Podszedł bliżej, ściągając z ramienia czarną torbę i kładąc ją na blacie. Zbliżył się do bukietu, dostrzegając mały bilecik. Od razu sięgnął po niego, otwierając go.  
„Witaj w załodze. Cieszę się, że przyjąłeś propozycję i mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się razem dobrze pracować. H xx”  
Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, a niewielki rumieniec wkradł się na jego twarz. Czuł małe trzepotanie w żołądku i przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele. No cóż, może i był zauroczony Harrym Stylesem. Ostatnio Alex spytał się go, czy Harry będzie jego drugim tatą i chodź Louis nie mógł tego potwierdzić, to prawdą jest, że nie miałby nic przeciwko. Niestety nie wiedział, jakie podejście ma do tego kędzierzawy.   
Odłożył bilecik na blat biurka, następnie przeniósł wazon z kwiatami, na komodę, która stała za nim, pod oknem. Nie chciał, aby kwiaty mu przeszkadzały w pracy. Ściągnął płaszcza i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Windy, jak i wejście na schody znajdowały się w małej wnęce. Naprzeciwko biurka, pod ścianą stały dwie jasne kanapy, fotel do kompletu i mały szklany stolik. Zapewne było to miejsce dla ludzi oczekujących spotkania z Harrym. Po prawej, obok biurka były drzwi, prowadzące zapewne do gabinetu Stylesa. Tak przynajmniej mówiła plakietka na drzwiach. Po drugiej stronie znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Jedne jak się okazało, prowadziły do pomieszczenia socjalnego, gdzie również był wieszak, na którym szatyn powiesił płaszcz, a obok tego pomieszczenia znajdowała się toaleta.   
Po krótkim zwiedzaniu, wrócił na swoje miejsce, zastanawiając się co teraz powinien robić. Harry’ego wciąż nie było, nie zostawił mu również żadnych zadań. Widocznie nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekać na jego powrót.   
Na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać. Nie minęło pięć minut, jak drzwi windy się otwarły i po chwili wyłonił się z nich kędzierzawy. Na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech, gdy tylko zobaczył szatyna.  
\- Lou – podszedł do swojego nowego asystenta, biorąc go w ramiona – Jesteś.  
\- Bałeś się, że zrezygnuję? – zaśmiał się.  
\- Może trochę – wzruszył ramionami – Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś – pochylił się, całując niższego.   
\- Hazz – odepchnął go lekko od siebie – Co robisz? Jeszcze ktoś tu przyjdzie i pomyśli coś sobie – policzki szatyna lekko się zarumieniły. To nie to, że nie lubił pocałunków kędzierzawego, ale nie chciał, aby inni pomyśleli, że są razem, skoro tak nie jest.   
\- Przeszkadza ci to? – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się Tomlinsonowi.  
\- Nie chcę, aby pomyśleli coś sobie, jeśli to nie prawda – wzruszył ramionami, starając się sprawić wrażenie obojętnego.   
\- Co? Jak to…oh – przerwał rozumiejąc co Louisa ma na myśli. Może i sypiali ze sobą, i momentami zachowywali się jak para, jednak oficjalnie nic nie zostało powiedziane. I choć Styles myślał, że to oczywiste, że są razem, najwyraźniej szatyn myślał inaczej – Chcesz być ze mną? – zapytał wprost, a na jego twarz pojawił się zadziorny uśmiech.  
\- Co? – policzki szatyna zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.  
\- Dobrze, zrobię to w takim razie, tak jak należy – przytrzymał chłopaka, kiedy ten próbował się od niego odsunąć – Louis Tomlinson, zostaniesz moim chłopakiem i pójdziesz ze mną wieczorem na naszą pierwszą, oficjalną randkę?  
\- Dupek – mruknął, czując się zawstydzonym i spuszczając głowę, aby nie było widać jego rumieńców.   
\- Słucham? – zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Pójdę z tobą – odpowiedział, wciąż będąc zaczerwienionym.   
\- Wspaniale, a teraz mnie pocałuj, skoro stało się to oficjalne – Louis wywrócił oczami, mimo to niósł głowę, pozwalając, aby kędzierzawy złączył ich usta – Tak w ogóle, gdzie masz Alexa? – zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, po tym, jak oderwał się od warg niższego.  
\- Jak to gdzie? W przedszkolu. Po co miałbym go zabrać do pracy?  
\- Myślałem, że w pierwszy dzień go przyprowadzisz – mruczał zawiedziony.   
\- Po co? Abym musiał go pilnować? – uniósł pytająco brew.   
\- Ja bym się nim zajął! – zaoferował się – Mam nawet przygotowany dla niego kącik.   
\- Co?  
Harry zamiast odpowiedzieć, położył dłoń w dole pleców Louisa i poprowadził go do swojego gabinetu. Było to średniej wielkości pomieszczenie, z wielkimi oknami, które wpuszczały dużo światła. Był urządzony podobnie, jak pomieszczenie obok, czyli nowocześnie i w jasnych kolorach. Jedynie lewy kąt pokoju, przy oknie, różnił się od reszty. Znajdował się tam niebieski dywan. Na nim leżał wielki pluszowy miś, mały drewniany stolik z krzesełkiem do kompletu, gdzie znajdował się zestaw do rysowania i plastelina. Po ścianą stała szafka z różnymi zabawkami, a obok skrzynia z klockami.  
\- Hazz, ty chyba nie myślałeś, że będę przyprowadzał Alexa do pracy? – ze zdumieniem, wpatrywał się w to co kędzierzawy przygotował.   
\- Um…może.   
\- Skąd ten pomysł? – z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na mężczyznę – Przecież wiedziałeś, że chodzi do przedszkola.   
\- Oj tam, nooo – jęknął – Może zapomniałem o tym, a może miałem nadzieję, że mimo to Alex będzie tu przychodził z tobą.   
\- Harry, to nie miejsce dla trzylatka – próbował wyjaśnić Stylesowi, że Alex będzie sprawiał kłopoty.   
\- No wiem, ale czasami mógłbyś go tutaj zabrać – marudził, nie dając za wygraną.   
\- W porządku – wywrócił oczami – Nie wypiszę go z przedszkola, nie myśl o tym – zastrzegł, widząc jak oczy kędzierzawego błyszczą – Ale możemy w porze lunchu odebrać go, pojechać z nim coś zjeść i zabrać Alexa z powrotem tutaj. Pasuje.  
\- Jasne – skinął ochoczo głową – Dziękuję Lou – pochylił się, całując swojego chłopaka. Jego chłopak, jak to niesamowicie brzmiało w jego głowie.   
\- No, a teraz powiedz mi co mam robić – odsunął się od mężczyzny, wychodząc z jego gabinetu.   
*****  
Tak jak Louis obiecał, w przerwie udali się razem po Alexa. Maluch bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy zobaczył, że nie tylko tatuś po niego przyjechał, ale i Harry. Następnie udali się do niewielkiej, włoskiej restauracji, w której już nie raz bywali i po posiłku, wrócili z małym Tomlinsonem do pracy. Harry szedł dumnie głównym korytarzem, trzymając na rękach Alexandara, który z zaciekawieniem wszystkiemu się przyglądał, a Louis podążał obok niego, rozglądając się na boki i czując się niepewnie. Widział, jak wiele osób się w nich wpatrywało i szeptali coś pomiędzy sobą. Dlatego też odetchnął, gdy drzwi windy się za nimi zasunęły.  
Trzylatek był zachwycony tym, co przygotował dla niego Harry. Przez większość czasu grzecznie siedział w swoim kąciku, znajdując sobie jakieś zajęcia, podczas gdy Louis i Harry pracowali, a przynajmniej Louis pracował.   
Ostatni raz przejrzał czy wszystkie dokumenty są w teczce, nim ją zamknął i wstał od biurka, kierując się do gabinetu kędzierzawego. Nie zawracał sobie zbytnio głowy pukaniem, więc pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Widok jaki tam zastał, zaskoczył go.  
\- Harry, nie masz własnej pracy?  
Styles siedział w kącie Alexa, bawiąc się z nim samochodzikami. To był dość zabawny widok dla Louisa. Wielki, poważny prezes – Harry Styles, w eleganckim garniturze siedział na kolorowym dywaniku, w dłoni trzymając mały samochód.   
\- Um… - mężczyzna czuł się tym lekko zawstydzony. Faktycznie powinien teraz przesłuchiwać jedną z płyt demo, mało znanego zespołu, który ma nadzieję, że jego wytwórnia im pomoże. Mimo to nic nie mógł poradzić, że zabawa z małym Tomlinsonem była bardziej kusząca.   
\- Hazz, tu masz dokumenty do przejrzenia – podszedł do biurka, kładąc na niego teczkę – I informuję cię, że jeśli nie zdążysz tego zrobić przed koniec z pracy, nici z randki…  
\- Co?  
\- Plus, jeśli zamiast pracować, będziesz bawić się z Alexem, nie będę go odbierał wcześniej z przedszkola.   
\- Ale…  
\- Wiem, że go uwielbiasz – spojrzał na swojego synka, który niczego nieświadomy wciąż poświęcał się zabawie – On ciebie również, ale jest czas na zabawę i czas na pracę.  
\- Ok – mruknął pod nosem niezadowolony. Co to w ogóle było? To on był tutaj szefem, a nie ta mała bestia, która od kilku godzin oficjalnie była jego chłopakiem.  
\- No, to teraz jak na dobrego prezesa przystało, usiądziesz przy biurku i zajmiesz się pracą - założył ręce na piersi, tupiąc nogą i z zadowoloną miną oglądając, jak Styles podnosi się z ziemi i kieruje do biurka – Grzeczny chłopiec – podszedł do mężczyzny, kiedy ten już zajął swoje miejsce i wycisnął pocałunek na ustach – Na wszelki wypadek, zostawię otwarte drzwi – powiedział, opuszczając gabinet  
Harry, chociaż niechętnie, wziął się za swoją robotę. Co prawda Louis ciągle go kontrolował, ale i bez tego zajął by się tym co musi robić. Zależało mu na randce z szatynem i chciał, aby Alex był częstszym gościem w jego biurze.  
Skończył na czas i wieczorem miał swoje wyczekiwane spotkanie z Louisem. Tomlinson oddał synka pod opiekę przyjaciół, na całą noc, domyślając się, że nawet jeśli wróci do domu, to nie sam i raczej nie pójdą od razu spać.   
Ich pierwsza oficjalna randka była bardzo udana i wprowadziła ich w jeszcze lepsze humory niż mieli. Styles najpierw zabrał Louisa to teatru, na sztukę, którą szatyn bardzo chciał zobaczyć, po czym udali się do ulubionej restauracji kędzierzawego, gdzie zjedli naprawdę dobrą kolację. Po wszystkim, Harry zabrał Louisa do siebie i po wypiciu kilku drinków, odnaleźli drogę do sypialni mężczyzny, obijając się o ściany, podczas gdy ich usta ciągle łączyły się w pocałunku.   
Za nimi ciągnęła się droga z ubrań.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na ostatni rozdział tego opowiadania. Muszę przyznać, że dobrze się bawiłam pisząc go i będę za nim tęsknić, jednak wszystko musi mieć kiedyś swój koniec.   
> Dziękuję Wam bardzo za czytanie tego ff. Za każdą wiadomość, polubienie. Mam nadzieję, że polubiliście ją chociaż trochę tak, jak ja;)

Lekkie pocałunki, składane na odsłoniętym ramieniu oraz zapach jego ulubionej herbaty wybudziły go ze snu. Zamruczał z przyjemności, odwracając się na plecy i uchylając swoje powieki.   
\- Dzień dobry kochanie – ujrzał piękne zielone tęczówki, które tak bardzo kochał.  
\- Hej Hazz – posłał mu senny uśmiech.  
\- Mam dla ciebie śniadanie – Louis przesunął wzrokiem i na szafce nocnej dostrzegł tacę z jedzeniem.  
\- Jesteś najlepszy – podciągnął się, poprawiając za sobą poduszkę i opierając się o nią. W tym czasie kędzierzawy umieścił tacę na jego kolanach. Wszystko wyglądało bardzo smakowicie. Harry ułożył się obok niego, sięgając po swój kubek z kawą, który również znajdował się na tacy.   
Po śniadaniu, wzięli wspólny prysznic, który prawdopodobnie trwał dłużej niż powinien. Louis skończył z twarzą przyciśniętą do chłodnych kafelek, z Harrym, trzymającym mocno jego biodra i wchodzącym w niego.   
Do pracy przyjechali spóźnieni, i to kilka godzin. Jednak niespecjalnie się tym przejęli, w końcu to Styles tutaj rządził.   
Harry zaparkował na swoim miejscu, w podziemnym parkingu. Odwrócił się do Louisa, sięgając po jego dłoń i składając na niej pocałunek, nim wysiadł z pojazdu. Obszedł go do około, otwierając drzwi dla szatyna, pomagając mu opuścić samochód. Chwycił dłoń niższego i poprowadził do windy.   
\- Co powiesz, aby w sobotę zabrać gdzieś Alexa? – Harry objął szatyna, gdy znajdowali się już w windzie i wyjeżdżali na ostatnie piętro.   
\- Um…nie da rady – ciało szatyna się spięło, a kędzierzawy mógł zobaczyć u niego zmieszanie – Możliwe, że kompletnie o tym zapomniałem…  
\- O czym mówisz? – nie rozumiał nagłej zmiany zachowania swojego chłopaka.   
\- Alex ma urodziny i jedziemy do Doncaster.   
\- Oh – nie miał pojęcia, że jego mały ulubieniec za niedługo będzie o rok starszy.  
\- Oczywiście jesteś zaproszony i chcę, abyś pojechał tam z nami, po prostu zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami – Zawsze jego urodziny spędzamy w Doncaster, ponieważ to również rocznica śmierci Aidena – kłujący ból pojawił się w sercu Tomlinsona, kiedy o tym wspominał - Podejrzewam, że dla Alexa będziesz honorowym gościem – Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło, słysząc słowa Louisa – Jedziemy do mojej rodziny, więc będziesz mógł ich poznać – szczęście, zostało zastąpione przez niepokój.  
\- Um…a czy oni…czy oni wiedzą…  
\- Jak początkowo mnie traktowałeś? – dokończył za niego Louis.  
\- Tak – martwił się, że jeśli wiedzą, będą chcieli, aby trzymał się z dala od Louisa i Alexa, a prawda jest taka, że kolejnej rozłąki by nie zniósł.   
\- Nie, nic im nie mówiłem. Nie masz o co się martwić – uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do kędzierzawego.   
\- Dobrze – chociaż te słowa lekko go uspokoiły, to wciąż stresował się spotkaniem z rodziną Tomlinsona. Louis widząc to, uniósł się na palcach, by mieć lepszy dostęp do ust Stylesa. Harry mruknął, obejmując szatyna i pogłębiając pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie, dopiero, gdy widna zatrzymała się na ich piętrze.  
*****  
Harry obudził się jako pierwszy. Postanowił dać jeszcze pospać Tomlinsonom, dlatego sam dokończył przygotowania do wyjazdu, oraz przygotował dla nich śniadanie. Kończył właśnie smażyć naleśniki, kiedy w kuchni pojawił się Alexander. Ciągle był zaspany, a pod pachą trzymał pluszowego misia, z którym ostatnimi czasy lubił spać.   
\- Ceść Hally – wymruczał, przyklejając się do nóg mężczyzny.  
\- Hej maluchu – wziął go na ręce, całując w policzek – Wyspany?  
\- Tlochę – położył główkę na ramieniu kędzierzawego, przymykająco oczy.   
\- Hej, nie śpij – szturchał solenizanta – Popatrz, robię naleśniki, a później jedziemy do twojej babci.   
\- Wiem – pokiwał głową – I zobacę tatę.  
\- Co?   
\- Zawse, jak jedziemy do babci, tatuś zabiela mnie do taty - Harry teraz domyślił się, że chodzi mu o grób Aidena.  
Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Louis. Przywitał się całując Alexa w policzek, oraz Harry’ego w usta. Po śniadaniu, szybko się ubrali i w końcu wsiedli do samochodu Stylesa, kierując się do rodzinnego miasta Louisa.   
*****  
Przed 11.00 byli na miejscu. Louis pomógł Alexowi wypiąć się z fotelika i opuścić samochód, podczas gdy Harry zajmował się ich bagażami. Rodzinny dom Louisa nie był duży i raczej wyglądał na skromny, mimo to był schludny, a po przekroczeniu progu od razu można było wyczuć niesamowitą atmosferę, jaka tam panowała.   
\- Jesteśmy – głos Louisa rozniósł się, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Chwilę później w holu pojawiła się niska kobieta. Jej pełne usta układały się w uśmiechu, a dookoła niebieskich oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki, dokładnie takie same jak u szatyna, gdy się uśmiechał.   
\- Babcia! – Alex podbiegł do kobiety, gdy tylko udało mu się wyswobodzić z rękawów kurtki.   
\- Mój mały chłopiec – złapała wnuka, biorąc go na ręce i przytulając.   
\- Cześć mamo – Louis przywitał się z kobietą, cmokając ją w policzek. Jay dopiero teraz uniosła wzrok dostrzegając obcego jej mężczyznę.  
\- O…kolejny gość – była zdezorientowana. Louis nic nie wspominał, że kogoś jeszcze przywiezie.   
\- Babciu – Alex jako pierwszy się odezwał, będąc bardzo podekscytowanym – To Hally – wskazał paluszkiem na kędzierzawego – Hally baldzo kocha tatusia i mnie.  
\- Oh? – jej wzrok od razu uciekł na syna.  
\- Właśnie mamo – czuł się lekko zagubiony, że to tak wyszło – To Harry, mój chłopak – w końcu właściwie przedstawił mężczyznę.   
\- Miło mi poznać, pani Tomlinson – przywitał się z kobietą, posyłając jej uśmiech.  
\- Witaj Harry – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Stylesa – Rozbierzcie się – wskazała na ich zimowe ubrania – Zanieście bagaże i zejdźcie do nas. Tak w ogóle gdzie masz Zayna i Nialla? – była zdziwiona, nieobecnością przyjaciół syna.  
\- Będą później – odpowiedział.  
Jay jedynie skinęła głową i wróciła do kuchni, gdzie była w trakcie pieczenia tortu dla wnuka.   
Szybko pozbyli się kurtek i butów zimowych. Udali się do starego pokoju szatyna, który był dla nich już przygotowany, nim zeszli na dół.   
Rodzina Louisa bardzo ciepło przyjęła Harry’ego. Po krótkim odpoczynku, rozmowie z bliskimi i wypiciu herbaty, Louis postanowił, że czas, aby on i Alex pojechali na grób Aidena. Chciał to załatwić, nim przyjadą Zayn i Niall, aby świętować urodziny Alexandra.   
Harry chciał jechać z nimi, jednak nie był pewny czy Louis chce go tam. Jego wątpliwości zostały rozwiane chwilę później, kiedy to szatyn spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i spytał się, dlaczego się nie ubiera. Pośpiesznie wstał z kanapy i udał się do holu, gdzie Louis jak i Alex byli gotowi do wyjścia.   
*****  
Na szczęście tego dnia nie było deszczowo, a temperatura była dość wysoka, jak na marzec. Podążał cmentarnymi alejkami za Louisem, w ramionach trzymając Alexandra. Marmurowy nagrobek był skromny, z wyrytymi złotymi napisami. Był zadbany, więc widać było, że ktoś często tutaj bywa. Harry odstawił Alexa na ziemie i chciał się wyprostować, ale maluch mu to uniemożliwił, wciąż się go trzymając.   
\- Tutaj jest mój tata – mówił cicho do kędzierzawego, wpatrując się w nagrobek – Tatuś mówi, ze umalł jak byłem w jego bzusku, ale baldzo mnie kochał. Mówi tez, ze telaz jest w niebie i cały cas mnie obselwuje i pilnuje.   
\- Na pewno tak jest – zapewnił malca, poprawiając mu czapkę, która zaczęła zsuwać się na oczy.   
\- Wiem – pokiwał głową – Ale chciałbym mieć dlugiego tate tutaj, będzies nim? – z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na zielonookiego.  
Harry poczuł ciepło, które pojawiło się w jego serce i rozeszło na całe ciało. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Louisa i nie wiedział, jak szatyn zareaguje na jego słowa, jednak w tym momencie nie specjalnie się tym przejmował.  
\- Bardzo bym chciał i mam nadzieję, że tak będzie.  
\- A co jeśli odejdzies? – przekręcił głowę, zadając pytanie – Jak się pytam tatusia cy będzies moim dlugim tatą, mówi ze nie wie. Bo nie wie cy zawse będziecie lazem.  
\- Słuchaj łobuzie, kocham cię i nie ważne, czy kiedyś będą z twoim tatusiem, czy nie, zawsze będę twoim drugim tatą. Pamiętaj o tym, dobrze?  
\- Dobze – szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił twarz czterolatka – Tez cię kocham Hally – przytulił się do mężczyzny.   
Louis przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu ze łzami w oczach, ciesząc się, że mają Harry’ego.  
*****  
Do domu wrócili kilka minut przed tym, jak pojawili się Zayn i Niall. Wszystko już było przygotowane, więc cała rodzina Tomlinsonów plus goście, mogli zasiąść do stołu. Poodsuwano w salonie meble i na środku rozłożono stół, wokół którego wszyscy się zebrali.   
Zjedli rodzinny obiad, którzy przygotowała Jay z pomocą najstarszych córek. Wzrok Alexa co chwilę uciekał do rogu pokoju, gdzie znajdowały się jego prezenty. Louis musiał mu co chwilę zwracać uwagę, aby jadł wolniej, ponieważ chłopiec był zniecierpliwiony, aby zobaczyć co dostał.   
Po posiłku, Jay z pomocą starszych córek i Louisa posprzątała ze stołu i kiedy wszystko było uprzątnięte, wniesiono tort z zapalonymi świeczkami. Kobieta ustawiła ciasto przed wnukiem i odsunęła się, aby nie zasłaniać nikomu widoku.  
\- Pomyśl życzenie kochanie i zdmuchnij świeczki – Louis poinstruował syna, kucając obok niego.  
Alex myślał przez chwilą, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem nabrał powietrza i zdmuchnął świeczki. Gdy tylko ostatni płomień zniknął, rozbrzmiały oklaski. Jay powyciągała świeczki i przysunęła ciasto bliżej, by móc je pokroić.   
Dzwonek przy drzwiach, rozbrzmiał w domu, przerywając rozmowy gości. Jay chciał ruszyć do holu, jednak Louis ją zatrzymał, mówiąc, aby dokończyła kroić ciasto, a on otworzy. Nie sprawdzając kto przyszedł, otworzył drzwi, a uśmiech, który miał na ustach, został zastąpione przez zaskoczenie wymieszane z niedowierzaniem.   
Na progu stała kobieta, w eleganckiej garsonce, której spódnica wystawała z pod brązowego futra. Jej włosy jak zawsze były idealnie upięte, a twarz zdobił perfekcyjny makijaż. Zaraz za nią stał mężczyzna w ciemnym garniturze, na który narzucony miał ciemny płaszcz. Coś tu jednak nie grało. Brakował tej pewności siebie, która zazwyczaj od nich biła na kilometr. Widział niepewność i strach na ich twarzach, co było czymś nowym, jeśli chodzi o państwa Grimshaw. Tak, rodzice Aidena stali przed nim.   
Co czuł? Sam nie wiedział, ale na pewno nie była to złość. Może i go skrzywdzili, i powinien zatrzasnąć im drzwi przed nosem, jednak nie czuł, że chce to zrobić. Elizabeth i James Grimshaw, byli rodzicami Aidena. Louis wiedział, że za nim nie przepadają, jednak miał nadzieję, że po śmierci ich syna wesprą go, ze względu na wnuka. Niestety tak się nie stało. Wyparli się Aidena i nie pozwolili, gdy Louis chciał, aby jego syn miał nazwisko po Aidenie. Dlatego też tak bardzo był zdziwiony widząc ich tutaj.   
\- Witaj Louis – kobieta starała się uśmiechnąć, jednak wyszło to dość nerwowo – Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Oh… - szatynowi zajęło chwilę, aby zrozumieć co tak naprawdę się dzieje – Um…tak, oczywiście. Zapraszam – odsunął się w drzwiach, aby zrobić miejsce małżeństwu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że James trzymał w dłoniach duże pudło, zapakowane w kolorowy papier.   
\- Louis? – Jay pojawiła się w holu, równie zdziwiona widokiem gości.  
\- Daj nam chwilę, mamo – kobieta pokiwała głową i wróciła do salonu.   
Louis z kolei poprowadził państwa Grimshaw do kuchni. Wskazał im miejsce przy stoliku, sam jednak staną przy blacie, czując się tam bezpieczniej .   
\- Um…co państwa tutaj sprowadza? – objął się rękoma, niepewnie zerkając na małżeństwo.   
\- My… - słyszał lęk w głosie kobiety, kiedy zaczynała mówić. Przerwał jej jednak mąż.  
\- Przyszliśmy przeprosić – głos mężczyzny był pewniejszy – Wiemy, że zajęło nam to sporo czasu, jednak zrozumieliśmy swój błąd i chcemy mieć kontakt z tobą i naszym wnukiem.  
No takich słów to na pewno szatyn się nie spodziewał. Oni chcą przeprosić? Chcą się widywać z Alexem?   
\- Nie rozumiem – zmarszczył brwi – Nie lubiliście mnie, byliście przeciwko mojemu związkowi z Aidenem, a kiedy urodził się Alex wyparliście się go – poczucie winy było coraz bardziej widoczne na ich twarzach – Co się zmieniło?  
\- Z czasem zaczęliśmy rozumieć, że źle postępowaliśmy. Przez nasze zaślepienie, mieliśmy ograniczony kontakt z Aidenem, a później on…on… - łzy wypełniły brązowe oczy kobiety i nie była w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć.   
\- Straciliśmy tak wiele czasu, który moglibyśmy z nim spędzić. Zrozumieliśmy, jak bardzo kochał ciebie i waszego syna.   
\- Widzieliśmy was dzisiaj na cmentarzu – Elizabeth ponownie się odezwała – To wspaniale, że Alex wie kto jest jego ojcem, że nie ukrywasz przed nim Aidena.  
\- Oczywiście, że tego nie robię – oburzył się.  
\- Alex, jest taki podobny do Aidena. Wygląda jak on gdy był mały – tak to prawda. Mały Tomlinson był wierną kopią swojego ojca.   
\- Już jakiś czas temu chcieliśmy się odezwać, ale brakowało nam odwagi. Jednak dzisiaj gdy was zobaczyliśmy, uznaliśmy, że jeśli teraz tego nie zrobimy, to już nigdy to się nie stanie – wyjaśnił James.   
\- Louis, czy wybaczysz nam nasze zachowanie? Wybaczysz to jak cię skrzywdziliśmy?  
\- Ja…um…tak,…myślę, że jest w porządku – czy powinien im wybaczyć? Może tak, może nie. Sam nie wiedział. Ale jednak to byli rodzice Aidena i dziadkowie Alexa, jeśli przyznają się do błędu i go przepraszają, cieszy go to i chce im wybaczyć.   
Widział, że jego słowa przyniosły im ulgę, a niepewność, która od nich biła zmniejszyła się. Lekkie uśmiechy pojawiły się na ich twarzach.   
\- Mamy prezent dla Alexa – James wskazał na pudło, które przynieśli – Możemy mu je wręczyć i złożyć życzenia.  
\- Oczywiście, ale właśnie pokroiliśmy tort, może dołączycie? – zaproponował.  
\- Nie chcemy przeszkadzać – kobieta podniosła się z krzesła, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie będziecie – zapewnił – To również wasz wnuk i powinniście z nim świętować.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Louis poprowadził państwa Grimshaw do salonu, gdzie przedstawił ich przyjaciołom, Harry’emu i oczywiście Alexowi. Maluch był zaskoczony, ale ucieszył się z poznania swoich drugich dziadków. Elizabeth i James przeprosili również rodzinę Louisa, a następnie zostali zaproszeni do stołu.   
Po zjedzeniu tortu, w końcu przyszedł czas na prezenty, czyli coś, czego mały Alexander nie mógł się doczekać. Podostawał zabawki, gry i słodycze. Jedynie Harry nie miał prezentu, informując, że był zbyt duży i Alex dowie się co to jest, gdy wrócą do Londynu. Oczywiście to co kupił nie zostało skonsultowane z szatynem i obawiał się, jak jego chłopak na to zareaguje. Jednak miał nadzieję, że pozwoli Alexowi to zatrzymać.   
W końcu w godzinach wieczornych państwo Grimshaw postanowili wrócić do domu. Zapewniali, że zadzwonią do Louisa wkrótce, chcąc ponownie spotkać się z wnukiem. Niedługo później Zayn i Niall również opuścili rodzinny dom Louisa, wracając do Londynu. Louis i Harry, zaplanowali powrót na następny dzień, dlatego pomogli Jay w sprzątaniu, nim zabrali zmęczonego Alexa do sypialni, by położyć go spać.  
*****  
Gdy tylko samochód Stylesa zatrzymał się na podjeździe jego domu, mały Alex zaczął się szamotać w swoim foteliku, próbując się wypiąć. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co Harry kupił mu na urodziny.  
\- Skarbie, powoli – Louis upomniał syna, kiedy ten wypadł z samochodu, nie zderzając się z kostką na podjeździe, tylko dzięki szatynowi, który go złapał.  
\- Ale tatusiu – próbował wykręcić się z ramion ojca –chcę już zobacyć plezent.  
\- Spokojnie, Harry zaraz nas wpuści i dostaniesz go – próbował uspokoić syna.   
W końcu po niecałych 10 minutach, po tym, jak weszli do środka i ściągnęli odzież wierzchnią, Harry zabrał ich do salonu, gdzie znajdował się prezent dla Alexandra.   
\- Tatusiu – maluch pisnął podekscytowany, gdy dostrzegł coś czego wcześniej tutaj nie było – Pats! – wskazał palcem na duże akwarium, w którym pływały rybki – Mam Doly, Malina i Nemo, i duzo innych lybek – stał z twarzą przyciśniętą do akwarium.  
\- Czyli prezent się podoba? – Harry kucnął obok chłopca.  
\- Tak – odwrócił się, mocno przytulając mężczyznę – Dziękuję Hally!  
\- Rybki? – Louis podszedł do Stylesa, gdy jego syn wrócił do zachwycania się swoim prezentem – Hazz…  
\- Lou, wiem, że nic nie mówiłem, ale prawdopodobnie nie zgodziłbyś się.  
\- Harry, nie chcę w domu rybek – westchnął – Nie wiadomo, jak długo Alex będzie nimi zainteresowany, a wszystkie obowiązki spadną na mnie.   
\- Dlatego rybki będą tutaj, u mnie – wyjaśnił.  
\- Alex będzie niepocieszony – w końcu to prezent i wiadomo, że maluch będzie chciał mieć go ze sobą.   
\- Chyba, że zamieszkacie ze mną – przygryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.   
\- Co?  
\- Chciałbym, abyście ze mną zamieszkali.   
\- Harry – westchnął, a Styles już wiedział co usłyszy – To chyba trochę za wcześnie.   
\- Oh? O-ok – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale prawdopodobnie wyszedł mu grymas. Chciał odejść, aby nie pokazać swojego rozczarowania.  
\- Harry, nie złość się – Louis podążył za nim, ciągnąc go za sweter.  
\- Nie jestem zły – westchnął, po czym odwrócił się do szatyna – Tylko trochę mi przykro.  
\- Kochanie – serce kędzierzawego drgnęło na czułość w głosie niższego mężczyzny – To nie tak, że nie chcę. Po prostu potrzebujemy czasu. Nasza znajomość nie zaczęła się dobrze…sam wiesz… - machnął ręką – Później się zaprzyjaźniliśmy i pomiędzy nami było to dziwne coś – ponownie próbował to jakoś zobrazować ruchem dłonią - Wiem, że jesteśmy razem, ale to trwa około tygodnia, to zbyt szybko…nie sądzisz?  
\- Może – wzruszył ramionami – Ale jestem pewny co do tego, że chcę was mieć jak najbliżej was.  
\- A co powiesz na to, aby póki co to były tylko weekendy?  
\- Co?  
\- Będziemy u ciebie pomieszkiwać od piątku do poniedziałku. Przywiozę tutaj część naszych rzeczy, możesz nawet przygotować pokój dla Alexa. Zobaczymy jak to będzie działać i może za jakiś czas przeprowadzimy się tutaj. Co ty na to?  
Harry zastanawiał się chwilę, nim na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, a zielone oczy zabłyszczały.  
\- Podoba mi się – przysunął się do szatyna, obejmując go – Dziękuję, Lou – nachylił się, całując wąskie wargi ukochanego.   
*****  
\- Czego chcesz?! – drobny szatyn stał w wejściu do domu, złowrogo spoglądając na mężczyznę przed nim. Ręce ochronnie trzymał na swoim siedmiomiesięcznym brzuchu.   
\- Wejść – przekręcił oczami, miał już dość takiego zachowania Louisa, względem niego.  
\- Nie ma mowy – warknął – Wracaj skąd przyszedłeś.  
\- Obiecałem naszym dzieciom wspólną zabawę – tłumaczył, chociaż domyślał się, że to nic nie da.  
\- O kim mówisz? – zapytał, jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi – Olivia ma swoją popołudniową drzemkę, Jake pojawi się dopiero za kilka tygodni – pogładził ręką brzuch – A Alex nie jest twoim dzieckiem.  
\- Znowu zaczynasz – syknął, mrużąc oczy – Dobrze wiesz, że Alex jest dla mnie jak syn. A odkąd zgodziłeś się, abym go adoptował jest nim w świetle prawa.  
\- Wynoś się! – warknął, zatrzaskując kędzierzawemu drzwi przed nosem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podejrzewam, że wielu z Was może być niezadowolonych z takiego zakończenia, dlatego mam przygotowany dodatek. Przedstawia on to, co prawdopodobnie by się wydarzyło, gdybym zdecydowała się na happy end. Jeśli komuś odpowiada takie zakończenie, może pominąć dodatek.


	10. Dodatek - Happy end

\- Cholera, Louis! – zaczął walić pięściami w drzwi – Wpuść mnie! Nie możesz po raz kolejny zamykać przede mną domu, tylko dlatego, że spóźniłem się – czasami zastanawiał, jakim cudem wciąż coraz mocniej kochał Louisa i z nim wytrzymywał. Przecież momentami to był mały potwór. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy był w ciąży i kontrolę nad nim, przejmowały hormony. Jego dobijanie się nic nie dawało, więc ostatecznie z westchnieniem rezygnacji, odsunął się, siadając na schodkach przy drzwiach, czekając aż ktoś mu otworzy.   
Harry i Louis byli małżeństwem z trzyletnim stażem. Pół roku po tym, jak Harry zaproponował szatynowi, aby się do niego wprowadził, ten faktycznie to zrobił. Po kolejnych sześciu miesiącach zaręczyli się i dziesięć miesięcy później zostali państwem Styles.   
Teraz wspólnie wychowywali dziewięcioletniego Alexandra, dwuletnią Olivię i spodziewali się swojego trzeciego dziecka – Jackoba.   
Ciąża z Olivią nie była dla szatyna tak emocjonalna, jak w przypadku najmłodszego Stylesa. Harry jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że to między innymi jego wina, że Louis był teraz jaki był. Gdyby nie jego romans…  
To trwało krótko…  
Louis były kilka tygodni po porodzie. Miał na głowie dom, wychowanie Alexa i opiekę nad malutką Olivią. Dodatkowo miał swoje studia, które bardzo chciał ukończyć. Niestety to sprawiło, że często był zmęczony i miał mniej czasu dla swojego męża. Harry nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, czuł się odrzucony i sfrustrowany. Dlatego gdy nagle spotkał swojego byłego chłopaka, który zaproponował mu kawę, nie odmówił temu, ani kolejnym spotkaniom. Nie odmówił randkom, oraz wspólnym nocom, nawet jeśli obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że Harry Styles ma rodzinę.   
Przebudzenie przyszło dopiero w momencie, gdy otrzymał papiery rozwodowe. Pamiętał jak cała zawartość żołądka podeszła mu do gardła, a później przyszła wściekłość. Bo dlaczego Louis chce rozwodu? Kiedy zażądał wyjaśnień okazało się, że jego mąż wiedział o jego romansie i to od samego kochanka Stylesa - Lucka. Były błagania, obietnice, przeprosiny i łzy, i chociaż Louis obiecał sobie, że będzie twardy i nie ulegnie Stylesowi, poległ. Zgodził się na okres próbny, podczas którego Harry da mu większą przestrzeń. Styles się zgodził, przysięgając, że więcej nie popełni tego samego błędu i jeszcze tego samego dnia, wściekły skontaktował się z Luckiem, oznajmiając, że to koniec. Przez jakiś czas był jeszcze prześladowany przez tego mężczyznę, jednak po zgłoszeniu sprawy na policję, uspokoiło się.   
Powoli rozpracowywali na nowo swój związek. Oboje się starali, aby to się udało. Louis angażował męża w pomoc w domu, dzięki czemu miał dla niego czas, a Harry starał się na każdym kroku udowodnić małżonkowi, jak bardzo kocha jego i ich dzieci. Było wiele szczerych rozmów, które również pomagały. Udało się i po około roku ponownie byli zgranym małżeństwem. Niestety błąd Harry’ego pociągnął za sobą jeszcze jedną konsekwencję, a mianowicie – zazdrość. Louis był bardziej ostrożny jeśli chodziło o jego męża. Szczególnie mocno nasiliło się to podczas ciąży i teraz tego typu sytuacje były dość częste. Tak, jakby szatyn się obawiał, że gdy tylko urodzi, jego mąż ponownie go zdradzi. Dlatego też Styles obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby udowodnić ukochanemu, że tak się nie stanie. A te wszystkie „epizody” (jak je nazywał), traktował jako karę za swoje winy. I tak uważał, że lepsze to, niż odejście ludzi, których kochał.   
\- Tato? – Alex otworzył drzwi, wpatrując się w kędzierzawego. To nie było nic nowego dla chłopca. Dobrze wiedział, że jego tatuś gorzej znosi ciążę z jego braciszkiem, przez co łatwo się denerwuje. Ale wiedział równie dobrze, że po chwili mu przechodzi i potrzebuje bliskości swojego partnera.   
\- Salon czy sypialnia? – spytał podnosząc się ze schodów.   
\- Kuchnia – odwrócił się i ruszył do salonu, gdzie czekała na niego gra.   
Harry udał się do wskazanego pomieszczenia. Louis stał przy blacie, pochlipując cicho, podczas obierania marchewki.  
\- Kochanie? – podszedł do szatyna, obejmując go od tyłu. Ciało Louiza zatrzęsło się, gdy poczuł silne ramiona ukochanego dookoła siebie. Odwrócił się do męża, ukrywając twarz w jego piersi.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry – wyszlochał.  
\- Jest dobrze, kochanie – ucałował niższego w głowę – Wiem, że nie chciałeś. To tylko hormony.  
\- Tak, ale jednak powinienem bardziej to kontrolować.  
\- Jest dobrze, nie martw się o to – pocierał plecy ukochanego.  
\- Na pewno? – uniósł zapłakaną twarz.   
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się, dla lepszego zapewnienia – Ale niech ten maluch jak najszybciej się rodzi, bo to już piąty raz jak próbowałeś wyrzucić mnie z domu – zaśmiał się, wywołując tym chichot u małżonka.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam – powiedział, ocierając łzy z policzków – Też mam powoli siebie dość.  
\- Ale ja nie mam dość ciebie, tylko twoich humorków spowodowanych hormonami – ujął twarz szatyna w dłonie, aby móc spoglądać mu w oczy – Kocham cię i nie ma mowy, abym kiedykolwiek miał cię dość.  
\- Też cię kocham.


End file.
